Prerogative of the Brave
by deathcurse
Summary: After Vivio's confession, Hayate deals with it by...going on vacation? Love is for the brave, but is there a future for such an unconventional love? Vivio has 7 days to find out! Sequel to "You Never Lose By Loving" and other stories in the Hayate x Vivio Files.
1. Day 1: Can't get you out of my head

_WARNING: The following contents follow the Rule of Crack, defined as the assumption that each character is high to explain any illogical behaviour. Further out-of-characterness should be reported to the author. Viewer discretion is advised._

**_Note: This is a sequel to "You Never Lose By Loving" and "Lose by Holding Back". _Prerogative of the Brave_ takes place immediately following "You Never Lose By Loving". Reading those two shorts first would probably help with the confusion from new readers of why a teenage Vivio is chasing after an adult Hayate ^_-…_**

* * *

><p><strong>Prerogative of the Brave<strong>

"_A coward is incapable of exhibiting love; it is the prerogative of the brave."_

—Mahatma Gandhi

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1<strong>

"She's WHAT?"

Rein stared at the yelling brunette in front of her, both puzzled and alarmed at the exclamation. "Um, on vacation? Hayate-chan had said she was feeling a little tired and so she asked me to apply for a week's vacation for her…"

"You mean she ran away?" Nanoha steamed, crossing her arms and narrowing her blue-gray eyes into dark slits. It was the _White Devil _look that never failed to have her enemies and students cower in fear from her compassionate anger—Nanoha's had many years to perfect it. "How could she just run away like that? People can't work things out if they won't even _speak _to each other!"

"Ran away from what?" Rein was beginning to feel like she was on a whole different plane of conversation than Nanoha…

"Nothing!" Vivio quickly jumped in before her mother could say anything. The blonde teenager was nearly entirely red in the face, and she twitched towards the door as if hoping that she could slink out unnoticed. Rein saw Vivio glance over Hayate's desk and look disappointed when she didn't see whatever she was looking for. Peering at Vivio bemusedly, Rein suddenly felt things click.

"_Oh,_ you mean Hayate-chan ran away from—"

"Nothing!" yelped Vivio, ducking her head. Now her ears were burning just as red as her hidden face. "Nanoha-mama…it's really fine. I mean…" an unbearably sad tone crept into the young woman's voice, "Hayate-san has been working really hard lately, and so she deserves some off time away from…from all this."

Rein exchanged a look with Nanoha.

Then they exchanged wide, toothy grins.

…Vivio was starting to get an uneasy feeling about all this.

**O**

It had been so long since Hayate had done multiple teleports in a row, she had to stop to catch her breath as she arrived at her final destination in the Tsukimura backyard. Teleporting across space-time often came with a tinge of nausea, and Hayate had gotten used to getting a helicopter ride everywhere on Cranagan. But it was entirely worth it, to come back to her homeworld after so many years. And seeing old friends was the best part of all.

"Hayate-chan!" A voice called out, and Hayate turned with a smile.

"Suzuka-chan!" They hugged each other tightly in excitement. Hayate pulled back and beamed, picking up her dropped suitcase. "Thank you for letting me stay here for a few days."

"Of course you would be!" Suzuka said happily, guiding Hayate to the side door of the mansion that lead into the solarium. "How could I let visiting friends stay in a hotel? We have lots of room here, and old friends are always welcome."

Hayate glanced through the solarium window, and chuckled. "I see that Arisa-chan is here too?" she teased. Both of her old classmates were pervasively vague about the status of their relationship with each other to everyone, even their closest friends. Yet they were constantly together and "single", and while Hayate, Nanoha and Fate all agreed that they gave off the same vibes as Nanoha and Fate had as teenagers, Suzuka and Arisa were considerably more ambiguous than the former and made it hard to tell for sure. Hayate would have hoped that the two of them had tied the knot by now, but maybe they had their own reasons for not admitting to anything beyond friendship for each other.

That gave Hayate an uncomfortable feeling.

"Yes, Arisa-chan is here," Suzuka replied, cheery and not showing a hint of embarrassment. "She definitely wouldn't want to miss an old friend's visit!"

"That's kind of her—Oh," Hayate remembered to ask before she forgot, "Can I borrow a couple of heavy books? I kind of need them for something…"

Suzuka looked, then raised an elegant eyebrow but simply nodded. "Certainly—Falin can take care of that for you. She does a good job with the ones we have in the garden."

Once they were inside and Falin had whisked Hayate's suitcase away, Arisa came over and gave Hayate a brief hug. The tall blonde had cut her hair shorter, giving her a business-woman mature look. "Hello, Hayate." She picked up a dozing cat from one of the seats and set the animal on the floor, offering the seat to Hayate.

"Hi Arisa-chan," Hayate smiled, sitting down and accepting the tea Suzuka poured for her. "How have you been?"

"Fine. Work and all that." Despite being a multimillionaire heiress, Arisa had studied to become a lawyer and had workdays that nearly rivalled Hayate's own work hours. The years had mellowed her outspoken friend, and despite her tiredness Arisa seemed at ease. "How about you? I keep hearing from Nanoha that you and Fate work too much."

"She's one to talk!" Hayate tried to defend herself. "Well, Nanoha-chan _has _eased off her workload lately, but I had to steal Vivio for the Ground Forces to keep Nanoha home and not burning herself out on missions," she half-joked, trying to hide her little twitch when she had mentioned Vivio, the name suddenly reminding her of why she had run away on vacation in the first place.

_"I…really like you, Hayate-san."_

The memory made Hayate's jaw clench.

Unfortunately, Suzuka was alarmingly sharp-eyed. And when she shared a brief look with Arisa, the unspoken language of very familiar souls passing between them, Hayate felt a sense of apprehension seep into her.

"So how's Vivio-chan?" Suzuka smiled and shook her head bemusedly. "It's hard to imagine Nanoha-chan as a mother sometimes!"

"She's a great mother," Hayate nodded fiercely. "Vivio's a great girl. She's a 2nd Lieutenant and a squad leader already in the Ground Forces Defence Corps Strike Team—um, it's an elite attack team for trouble in the city. Like a S.W.A.T. team here, I suppose. Do you want to see?" Tapping Schwertkreuz, a holographic picture sprang up from Hayate's Device. It was their most recent GFDC group photo, and Hayate proudly pointed out Vivio in her sharp new uniform with the crest of the elite Strike Team on her sleeve. "It's a very prestigious team, and she's definitely working really hard. Everyone on her squad really respects her, despite the fact that she's younger than all of them."

"Sounds like mother, like daughter," Arisa remarked. "They're both pretty determined when they know what they want, eh?"

Hayate nearly choked on her tea. "Um…yes." She laughed awkwardly.

"Speaking of Nanoha-chan," Suzuka said. "How is she doing with Fate-chan? It's too bad that the last time we could visit was when they got married." Having best friends who lived on a different planet was hard, and as much as they all tried to keep in touch it was inevitable that their messages became scarcer than as they grew older and busier in their lives.

"They're good," Hayate said, and then sniggered. "Didn't Nanoha-chan mail you that copy of the _GrapeVine_ cover?"

Arisa set her cup down before she spilled tea over herself as she shook with laughter. "I can't believe you actually kissed Fate! And let yourself get photographed for it!"

"I only kissed her on the cheek," Hayate grinned. "It's not _my _fault that the photographer got the shot at that angle! Besides, I had arranged for the _GraveVine _to be one of the sponsors of the charity auction, so that a portion of the proceeds on their next paper was going to be donated. I think that issue broke their previous sales record."

Nanoha had confronted Fate about the "kiss" over breakfast, and she and Hayate had teasingly fanned the flames of Fate's stammering embarrassment as she tried to convince her wife that no such kiss had actually happened. Hayate had let up on the teasing when she had noticed Vivio coming into the kitchen, a mixed expression on the young blonde's face as she had looked at the tabloid cover, then at Hayate. While Vivio had laughed as well once she had seen her Fate-mama's flustered state, a shadow of some dimmer emotion had clung to her vivid eyes. Sadness? Envy? Or a kind of wistful longing…

"Hey! Earth to Hayate!" Arisa snapped her fingers in front of Hayate's face, jolting the brunette out of her reminiscing. "Did you hear Suzuka's question?"

"No, sorry…what did you say, Suzuka-chan?"

The purple-haired woman smiled patiently. "I asked you if _you _were seeing anyone recently, Hayate-chan."

Hayate really _did _choke on her tea this time. Arisa slapped her back as she coughed into her napkin, feeling a flush rising on her cheeks. "Wha…Why would you ask that?"

"Well, you're not getting any younger," Arisa said dryly. "We're curious. Any romances you want to share with your old friends?"

Very deliberately withholding the urge to turn the remark of _not getting any younger _back on her questioners, Hayate calmly bit into one of the biscuits, chewing to give herself time to compose herself before answering. "No, no romances," she replied lightly. "Being a Lieutenant-General sounds impressive, but the amount of paperwork I have to deal with every day practically isn't worth it. I don't have time for a relationship, and it's not like I'm lacking for love with so many great family and friends. It all works out perfectly."

From her years of experience spotting subtleties in her subordinates, Hayate easily caught the second quick glance between Suzuka and Arisa. Great, they were going to tag-team her…

"So, Hayate-chan," Suzuka started, and Hayate braced herself for the coming questions that she wasn't going to like. "Did you have any plans for your week off?"

"Uh…" Caught off-guard, Hayate took a moment to gather her thoughts. She hoped that her surprise hadn't been evident—she wasn't used to being off-balance. Hayate usually _was _the one making other people off-balance! The past day must have really shaken Hayate up more than she had thought. "Um, no plans, really. I just wanted to chill and do nothing for a few days. Military life can get uncomfortably regulated, sometimes."

"Good," Arisa declared. "You have to make time to go and watch Suzuka's next concert. It's a joint one with Kaioh Michiru, and Suzuka has some new pieces that are really good."

"A joint concert?" Hayate repeated, impressed. While she had gotten the first viewing (well, probably truthfully the second one, since undoubtedly Suzuka had given Arisa a live performance many times before) of Suzuka's first violin piece a few years ago, her first friend's skills must have improved greatly for her to be holding a joint concert with a distinguished artist like Kaioh Michiru. Suzuka blushed bashfully, while Arisa gave her an affectionate and proud smile. "Of course!"

"I'm sorry, all the evening tickets were sold out," Suzuka said apologetically. "I do have tickets for the matinee showing, and I'd love to see you there. I have a few different days, so you can probably take your pick first."

"Why do you have so many tickets?" Hayate asked curiously as she looked at the fancy tickets that Suzuka had placed on the table.

"Well, I'll need some for—" A flash of light outside in the garden interrupted Suzuka, making Hayate snap her hand to her Device. "Ah, that must be them now."

"Them?" Hayate asked blankly, confused.

"Suzuka-chan!" Falin opened the solarium door, bowing. "The rest of your guests have arrived."

"The rest of—"

"Suzuka-chan!" An energetic and bright-eyed Takamachi Nanoha waved from the doorway, her other hand clasped around a smiling Fate's. "Arisa-chan!"

"Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan, what are you doing here?" Hayate asked stupidly, still very confused.

"Can't a girl visit her sister-in-law/old friend?" Nanoha answered with blinding good cheer, falsely oblivious.

"Welcome, Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan," Suzuka greeted, ignoring Hayate's dumbfounded gaping. "I'm so glad all of you could find the same vacation time to come and visit."

"The…_same _vacation time?" Hayate remarked suspiciously.

"Of course!" Nanoha said innocently. "It's so hard to find time for family vacations these days, so we have to take what time we can get, right? It's a good thing the Corps activity is slow with you on vacation, Hayate-chan, or else it would have been hard getting any vacation time at all."

"A _family _vacation?" Hayate suddenly realized…

"Yup! Suzuka-chan, Arisa-chan, it's been a while since you've met Vivio, right?" Nanoha gently nudged Vivio forward, and the normally friendly blonde girl had her head down, revealing her red ears.

"Nice to meet you," Vivio stammered, looking up politely to greet Suzuka and Arisa. She seemed determined to look everywhere but right at Hayate, trembling with the effort.

Nanoha had been right so many years ago when she had swore to get payback for Hayate's meddling in her love life. Seven days with Vivio while under the mediating force of these resourceful friends?

Hayate was doomed.

She had known the signs, so when Vivio had placed that rose down on her desk Hayate had done her best to keep her conviction strong, despite little lapses. But things hadn't exactly gone the way she had wanted, and so this vacation was supposed to help Hayate get her head together…

Vivio's gaze drifted, and Hayate couldn't look away from the girl's red-green eyes, staring so nervously and yet so keenly back at her. And all the logical arguments and conviction promptly melted from Hayate's thoughts.

…

Hayate's head dropped onto the tabletop with a thunk.

_Doomed._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: Just like the one-shots "You Never Lose By Loving" "Lose By Holding Back", _Prerogative of the Brave_ takes place in the _Hayate and Vivio Files_._**

_**Kaioh Michiru is a cameo Sailor Moon fans would recognize ^_-.**_


	2. Day 2: I'm gettin ready to fall over you

_**Quick Note: This chapter has been edited as of 7/19/2011, to smooth over some of the rough patches that reviewers have mentioned about the first draft. Thank you to all those who had reviewed the first time, I took your feedback to heart =). And many thanks to DezoPenguin for being a super-editor on this chapter!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Prerogative of the Brave<strong>

"_A coward is incapable of exhibiting love; it is the prerogative of the brave."_

-Mahatma Gandhi

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2<strong>

"Bar—tender," Hayate said, her voice clearer than her head, "another please."

The young bartender gave her a sideways look. "Are you sure? Daniel told me he had given you four drinks already during his shift."

"I'm military," Hayate told him, tapping her shot glass on the bar impatiently. "I can hold my liquor. Another one, please."

She really needed it.

That was the bad thing about being able to hold her liquor: it took far too long for Hayate to get properly drunk and in blissful oblivion. Not that she ever really went that far many times. It wasn't proper behaviour for an officer, and emergencies didn't always take a convenient holiday because she was hung over.

"How did you get here?" The bartender asked as he poured her another shot. "Keys?"

"I walked." Hayate tossed the shot down and gestured for another one. "These legs carry me fine, you know."

"Hm." He slid another drink across the counter.

Hayate was on vacation, she was allowed to poison her brain cells dead. Having those pesky things let her think. Far too well, sometimes, and Hayate didn't want that right now.

Oooh, that last one made her head go kinda cloudy. That was good.

When Vivio had put that rose down on Hayate's desk, that had made her head go pretty cloudy too—No! She wasn't supposed to be thinking about that!

"Barrrtender, anotherrr!" Hayate called out desperately.

"Look lady," the bartender said exasperatedly. "If you're here by yourself, I'm not giving you any more. You can't walk home if you're plastered."

"Oh, don't worry, she's with us," Nanoha Takamachi's distinctive voice spoke from over Hayate's shoulder.

"Nanoha-chan…" Hayate groaned, and her addressing the newcomers eased the suspicious expression from the bartender's face. "I thought you guys were…doing family stuff. With family."

"Momoko-san took Vivio with her to her book club, so that she can show off her granddaughter," Fate told Hayate, taking a seat at Hayate's right. Nanoha sat on Fate's other side, and from the corner of her vision Hayate saw Suzuka and Arisa sit down as well further down the line. "So we decided to come join you."

"We'll have four of whatever she just had," Arisa said to the young man, jerking her thumb at Hayate. Four shots slid down the bar, but Nanoha passed hers down.

"I'm the designated driver," she explained, setting the shot down in front of Hayate instead. "I'll have a ginger ale."

"Is this on a new tab?"

"Just throw her tab down onto mine," Arisa said, shooting down her drink. "So Hayate, why are you being so anti-social, drinking by yourself?"

"She's moping because she's all confused over Vivio."

"I'm nooooot!" Hayate whined, gulping her drink. How many had she had already? Whatever the number, it sure wasn't enough—the alcohol was only loosening her tongue, not turning her brain to mush!

"Oh, you mean Vivio-chan still has her crush on Hayate-chan?" Suzuka asked, ignoring Hayate's outburst. "Wow, it's been, what, five years since her proposing to Hayate-chan? And she's _still _crushing?"

"Still, and I'd say it even grew some," Fate said sagely. She ordered the next round and passed down something blue in a new round of shot glasses.

"Yeah…I'm pretty sure she confessed her feelings to Hayate-chan two days ago," Nanoha added.

"_WHAT?"_ Four voices exclaimed in reply. Hayate sunk into her seat, wishing she could melt through the wood. How did—When had Nanoha—ooooh, it must have been the lipstick on Hayate's collar…

"Well, one," Nanoha said, raising one finger to tick off imaginary points. "She had asked me for the name of a good flower shop before she left for work yesterday. Two, when I called yesterday into Hayate-chan's office both Vivio and Hayate-chan looked _awfully_ flustered. And thirdly, why else would Hayate-chan have run away like a big wimp?"

"Are you sure you're not drunk too?" Hayate moaned. "Nanoha-chan doesn't say stuff like that!"

"Nanoha doesn't _need _alcohol to talk like that. Getting married made her more outspoken, you know."

Nanoha blushed. "Fate-chan!"

"Getting drunk seems to make _Fate _more outspoken…"

"I'm a bit surprised," Suzuka remarked, ordering another series of drinks. "You two seem to be taking this really well. Aren't you, well…a bit concerned?"

Hayate slammed down her next shot, and the resulting burning heat that rose in her neck and the back of her head distracted her enough that she missed part of the conversation. But unfortunately, she tuned in enough to hear part of Nanoha's reply.

"…nothing against Hayate-chan, but, well, it was kinda surprising. I mean, no one expects their daughter to fall in love with their best friend, right? I'm not quite sure when we realized exactly that it wasn't just a passing crush but something a little more serious…But in the end, we couldn't really force the issue or brush it off." Nanoha shrugged, and smiled a touch sadly, clasping her hand over Fate's. "I knew I was in love when I was thirteen, and I wasn't wrong. So how could I say that Vivio isn't, well, at least sincere in _her _feelings?"

"That's very…" Arisa searched for the right word, a mite slower than usual due to her raised blood alcohol level. "…wow, _mature _of you, Nanoha."

"Arisa-chan!" Nanoha pouted.

"Love knows no boundaries and all…so I guess age is out?"

"And gender," Suzuka added wistfully, leaning her chin on one wobbly hand.

Hayate whimpered. They all ignored her.

"What's best for Vivio is that she's happy, right? And she's smart, so she thinks things through…so I just want her to feel respected, you know, for her feelings. Even if it's a little startling..."

"We did talk about thhhiss before," Fate slurred slightly, her first sign of tipsiness. "Our earliest conversations weren't nearly so calm. But Vivio's a good girl. She's a Ta-ka-ma-chi."

Arisa sniggered. "Oh yes, I can see that already."

"Besides, she could do worse than Hayate-chan, right? Well, _other than_ her lack of guts in actually confronting—"

The words burst from Hayate's mouth before she could stop herself. "Sssshe can do betterrrrr!"

A row of raised eyebrows confronted her blurry vision. "Hayate-chan, don't dismiss yourself like that. I mean, you're smart, good-hearted, sexy in that new uniform—"

"_Nanohaaaaa…_"

"You're definitely sexier, Fate," Nanoha assured, kissing her wife to support her point. Fate looked mollified, smiling dazedly. "Where was I? Oh yeah—so I guess Vivio didn't do a bad job picking someone to fall in love over—"

Hayate blew out a stream of vodka at _that _word, coughing onto the bar top. What...that word…no…it couldn't…but…huh…

"You broke Hayate-chan!"

Fate pounded on Hayate's back as the brunette sputtered weakly. "She's fine."

"No, I'm _nooooooot_!" Hayate wailed.

"Aha, so Vivio _did _confess to you? Did she ask you out?" Despite Nanoha's large grin, a slightly worried, apprehensive look lingered behind the smile. Fate looked too drunk—or was _Hayate _too drunk?—for Hayate to decipher what the blonde might have been thinking. Or maybe Fate was just dealing with it better.

Or maybe Fate just wasn't showing her hand yet. There's a reason the blonde Enforcer consistently won at poker games. It was probably inherited—Lindy never lost a round of poker either.

Wait, what was the topic again?

Blonde. Red and green eyes. Smart, good at fighting, thoughtful but a terrible public speaker—well, to Hayate at least…oh, yes. Vivio. And about how she had been in Hayate's office and—

_Thank god. This means Nanoha _didn't_ see anything!_

Hayate wasn't as worried about a Starlight Breaker as she was about the serious sit-down "Vivio is jailbait" talk…

"I'm not telllllling any of you anything!" Hayate declared, her vision swimming. Just like they taught in officer training, a good commander would never break under torture! A good commander takes care of her team…and watches out for them…and rewards them if they're good…and thinks about what's best for them…

_The rose. And the chair… and Vivio was hurt? That was a bad thing, terrible…And then Nanoha called and saw…and saw…_

"Aw, Hayate-chan…" Suzuka wheedled. Hayate stared down at her hands. When did she get another drink? She swallowed that one too. Damn, her brain wasn't suitably broken yet. She could still process their questions…

"So, Hayate?"

"I'm no good," Hayate muttered, her shoulders shaking. She could feel a chill throughout her whole body as she shook so badly she sloshed liquor over the edge of her glass. "I'm not like Fate-chan inside! That's what Vivio should have! Not _Fate-chan, _Fate-chan," she amended awkwardly, "but what's inside!"

"…Whaaaaaat?"

"You know!" Hayate waved one hand, the motion nearly rocking her off her stool. She gulped at her glass, the coolness of her drink temporarily jolting her brain more coherent. God, did she nearly _say _it? They wouldn't have understood what she meant with her self-hate on how inadequate she was in true intimacy. And maybe it was because she was drunk, but Hayate couldn't really understand it right then either.

"I'm old!" Hayate burst out, the first thing that came to mind. "I'm like her _aunt!_ I'm too wimpy to love like that…Vivio can do so much better. She'll get anyone she wants!"

"Uh, she kinda wants _you,_ Hayate." How did Arisa manage to sound so sober? Hayate could barely remember that when they said "Hayate" they were referring to _her_.

"Urk!" Hayate yelped, belatedly realizing what she had said. Anyone but Hayate! But if it was true that Vivio was so beautiful and great that she can get anyone she wants…then if she wants Hayate…then that means that Hayate was good enough? She groaned, the world spinning around her as her brain swished inside her skull. "It makes no sense…"

"Hayate-chan!" Suzuka slammed a hand on the table top, making all of them jump with varying degrees of steadiness. She pushed Nanoha and Fate aside with her other hand so that she could look at Hayate and said sternly, "You said a lotta stuff just now. But you didn't say the important part!"

"…What important part?" Hayate said fearfully.

"You know! _The _important part!" Suzuka gesticulated frantically, nearly knocking Fate off her seat. Nanoha grabbed her wife and held her safely close, and Fate mumbled in contentment as her face was squished up against Nanoha's chest. Suzuka continued firmly, her eyes intense with drunken passion, "You didn't say that you _didn't _love Vivio!"

Hayate froze.

Of course she didn't…no, she did, of course she loved Vivio…like she loves all her friends…but Vivio was specialer…she loved Vita and Signum and Shamal and Zafira specialer too, but still…Vivio?...Vivio was funny and sweet and earnest…like Nanoha and Fate…they were her friends…Hayate loved all her friends…so she did love Vivio too, of course…_of course_ she _loved _Vivio!

Hayate felt all the heat dribble out of her ears and her open mouth.

_OhmygodIloveVivio—_

Hayate's eyes rolled back and she fainted off her chair.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Shameless self-plug, hehe ^_^: the "first discussions" referenced here will be covered in a series of stories by me that show Fate and Nanoha's first talks together about the idea of Vivio and Hayate together. The first in those stories is "Little Girl", which is already posted.<strong>_


	3. Day 3: You're sticking like glue

_**Quick Note: As of 7/19/2011, Chapter 2 has been edited to smooth over some of the rough patches that reviewers have mentioned about the first draft. If you read it before then, please go on back and see the new version! ^_^**_

* * *

><p><strong>Prerogative of the Brave<strong>

"_A coward is incapable of exhibiting love; it is the prerogative of the brave."_

—Mahatma Gandhi

* * *

><p><strong>Day 3<strong>

Vivio breathed in deeply and exhaled in a metered rhythm, but her normal sense of calm didn't come.

Ah, whatever—Vivio stepped into the stance of her morning kata anyway. At least she can give her muscles the practice even if her spiritual center was off. And it wasn't her fault that she couldn't think straight that morning…

_Now _that _was an unfortunate choice of words. Even if it was true._

But Vivio couldn't help it…It was all Nanoha-mama's fault. Or, actually, it was technically Fate-mama's fault…

**O**

Her midnight movie-watching on the couch had been interrupted when the rare sound of a key in the front door lock had caught Vivio's attention. She had looked over the couch back to see her parents and their friends staggering through the front door like a group of college kids playing a ten-legged race.

"Vivio, a little help?" Her Nanoha-mama had panted as she strained to hold up both Fate-mama and Hayate and also shut the door at the same time. All the servants had gone to bed, and Suzuka preferred it if they weren't disturbed unless absolutely necessary.

Vivio sprang up and shut the door, then helped Arisa fend off a giggling Suzuka's advances long enough for the blushing blonde to get Suzuka's shoes off. Arisa excused the two of them then, carefully guiding her friend up the stairs and off to the master bedroom.

"Ah, Vivio, could you take Hayate-chan to her room?" Nanoha requested, and in the process of trying to keep an incoherent Fate upright lost her grip on Hayate. Before Vivio knew what had happened, she was by her mother's side and suddenly had Hayate's arm slung over her shoulder as the brunette hung limply in her arms, head lolling. "I have to get your Fate-mama squared away first, and I'll come check up on Hayate-chan in a moment."

"But—" Vivio protested, her eyes wide and a hot blush rising on her face. But Nanoha had only given her an apologetic smile before stumbling off with her wife, quietly whispering some teasing remark in the Enforcer's ear as they went down the hall.

And that was how Vivio found herself in the best and worst place in the world.

Even though the scent of stale beer and alcohol, Vivio could smell the flowery scent of Hayate's shampoo and a soft soap odour that made Vivio's mouth dry. Orchids, if she wasn't mistaken…and although Hayate's jacket was chilly from the cold outside, all the places where Hayate was draped over Vivio had started to warm up nicely. The older woman was entirely unconscious, and only her soft breaths on Vivio's neck gave off any sign that she was alive.

Goosebumps spread all the way up Vivio's neck on that side, making her ear tingle and her cheeks flush.

"Come on," she muttered, shifting Hayate's weight until Vivio could twist and gather up her commander in both arms. An excellent aspect of her growth spurt and her Strike Arts training was that carrying someone this way was a breeze. The only things causing Vivio's steps to be a bit unsteadier than she wanted was the warm weight of Hayate's head on Vivio's shoulder, and Hayate's far arm resting in the vicinity of Vivio's breasts.

_Very _distracting.

"You're too light," Vivio grumbled to herself as she used a foot to nudge open Hayate's room door. While Hayate wasn't a tall woman anyway, she still should weigh a lot more than she did. After this vacation, Vivio was going to have to make sure that Hayate stopped skipping lunch on workdays…

Through some creative shifting around, Vivio managed to pull down the covers and lay Hayate down on the bed without too much awkward flopping. And then she just stood there, sweating, unsure if she should…help Hayate out of her uncomfortable-looking shirt and slacks, or just pull the covers over her and walk away before Vivio spontaneously combusted on the spot.

Even in Vivio's wildest fantasies, she never got beyond, you know…kissing and stuff. Unbuttoning Hayate's shirt—no matter for what reason—was way, _way _too far out there for Vivio to handle!

Not to mention that if someone walked in on her doing that, Vivio would just _die_ from embarrassment.

…and that was probably why no one thought Vivio had a chance. Adults weren't supposed to blush over those kinds of things.

"I'm such a freaking kid," Vivio muttered glumly to herself, blinking back the stinging in her eyes. "Sorry," she mumbled to Hayate as she gently pulled the covers up over the unconscious woman. Vivio filled a glass from the bathroom with water and left it on the bed stand for the Ace when she woke.

She paused by the doorway.

Just why had her parents dragged her along on this vacation?

Vivio swore that Nanoha-mama hadn't actually _seen _anything that day…but why the push now?

Just what was Vivio supposed to do?

**O**

"Nice form there—but you want to plant that back foot more firmly."

The sudden advice jerked Vivio from her musings and from her workout routine. "Grandma Momoko!" Vivio jogged over and gave her a tight hug. After spending yesterday with Momoko and the rest of the family, Vivio had found that the Takamachis were just as friendly and as cheerful as the Harlaowns. She was the only grandchild on the Takamachi side of the family, so all the fussing over she had received had been a bit embarrassing, but Vivio liked them.

"Good morning, Vivio. Where is everyone today? Falin let me in, but I didn't see Nanoha or anyone else awake?"

Vivio rolled her eyes in response. "They're probably all hung over. Nanoha-mama is probably taking care of Fate-mama, and I might have to hook Hayate-san up to an IV drip at this rate if she doesn't wake up to keep herself hydrated." Vivio couldn't understand the appeal to adults of drinking until they were drunk and hung over and unconscious. Didn't they have better ways to spend time with each other?

"Oh dear," Momoko chuckled. Both of Vivio's grandmothers still looked abnormally young for their age. Vivio hoped that she'd somehow inherit that trait from them. "I guess it's just you, me, and Miyuki today for our baking date then?"

Grabbing a sweater, Vivio pulled over her head to ward off the morning chill. She hadn't broken a sweat during her kata, so rather than waste time changing she was eager to go. Her arms popped out the sleeves and she brushed the hood back. "Are we going to Midori-ya?"

"Not today, the shop is open. We don't want to get in Kyoya and Shinobu's way." Momoko put a hand on Vivio's shoulder as they walked out of the Tsukimura estate and to the sidewalk. "We'll go to Miyuki's apartment, how's that?"

Vivio nodded agreeably. Privately, she had to admit to herself that she was pretty eager. The only aunt she had ever really known had been Amy and, well…whatever Hayate had kind of been when Vivio was younger. Maybe getting to know her Aunt Miyuki would help Vivio sort things out in her head.

"So, Vivio," Momoko asked in a continuation of the previous day's conversations, "If you're working full time in the TSAB, then are you still taking any classes?"

"Kind of," Vivio explained, walking on the sidewalk curb to practice her balance. "It's a one-year work-study course that my school offers in its Officer Training Program. Many of the students already have part-time commissions in the TSAB, so we can apply for a division and work there for a year, while doing specialized assignments that are to be graded by a professor. But most of it is learning on the job." She felt a bashfully proud as she added, "The Ground Forces only offers four placements a year, and the CDC only has a single opening."

"You must have worked really hard to earn it," Momoko remarked, and Vivio blushed.

"Y-Yes. I really…it's a real honour to be on the Strike Team." When she had gotten her acceptance letter in the mail, Vivio had been crying as she had bounced off the walls at home in delight. The best part was the little note Hayate had clipped to the official letter, congratulating Vivio and promising to treat her out for dinner to celebrate. (Contrary to Caro's teasing, Vivio did _not _sleep with the note under her pillow!)

"And I can imagine that Nanoha and Fate-chan are relieved to see you under the command of a friend," Momoko said. "Well, not that you need looking after, of course, but parents always worry." She turned down a short flower-lined path towards an apartment building. As trained, Vivio noted the way the bricks were set oddly in the wall, allowing for an alternative escape route from the windows, and also how even in the middle of the day all the curtains were drawn shut despite the scarce line-of-sights from nearby buildings, making it hard to snipe into them. The building itself was separated from its neighbours by a distance that would be hard for an average person to jump—and even if someone had the talent to jump across, the roof was rimmed with a row of short spikes that looked impressively functional as well as decorative.

From habit, Vivio looked up to scan the nearby rooftops and windows as they approached the building.

A figure was climbing into her aunt's window.

Left foot springing off the garbage bin, right foot catching and kicking up from the top windowsill—Vivio launched herself upwards and managed to get enough height to seize the thief by the ankle. With a hard two-handed twist Vivio brought both of them down off the wall and onto the ground. They bounced off the garbage can before rolling into the side alley, springing apart. Since she couldn't use magic to create a bind Vivio immediately lunged forward and tackled the quick-footed figure before he could recover.

Vivio swallowed her usual shout of _This is the_ _Ground Forces Strike Team!_—but what else could she say? She didn't have time to think as her quarry nearly broke free, moving like muscled lightning as they struggled in the alley.

_I don't have a Barrier Jacket, so I can't let myself get pinned! _Just from the weight of her opponent, Vivio knew that she'd lose a grappling match. She needed leverage, but this fighter was too quick for Vivio to successfully wrestle into a disabling hold. They crashed against the brick wall, and Vivio switched to a series of rapid-fire jabs, finally connecting on her fifth punch to knock the thief off-balance with a hit to the shoulder.

Vivio grabbed an arm and threw herself forward, twisting her opponent around and shoving her knee into the person's back. They hit the ground and Vivio scrambled to complete her hold before she was thrown off when Momoko's voice finally cut through her adrenaline haze.

"Both of you, stop! Miyuki, that's Vivio!"

"Aunt Miyuki?" Vivio gasped, immediately letting go and scrambling up. The dark figure beneath her rolled to her feet with a grunt, and when she pulled off her cowl Vivio felt herself flush with embarrassment as she recognized her aunt.

"Whew, what a welcome!" Miyuki shook out her arm, laughing sheepishly. "I must be getting old to have been spotted. You have sharp eyes, Vivio."

Vivio blushed even harder, pleased at the compliment but also ducking her head in guilt. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's not your fault Vivio; Miyuki, why were you climbing in through your own window?"

Miyuki laughed, the sound just as musical as her sister's but with a more carefree tone than Nanoha. "Um, a couple of reasons…my neighbour had pointed out how she could enter through my window in ten seconds, and I wanted to test it out myself. And also because I left my keys at home before I went out for morning training, and I didn't want to bother the landlord." She patted Vivio on the head. "Don't be embarrassed—you must have thought that I was a shady character breaking into my apartment. Thank you for thinking about my well-being."

"It also gave me a great chance to watch you in action," Momoko chuckled, knocking on the front door. "Small wonder that you are on such an elite squad, Vivio, considering how _fast _you are!"

"Thank you," Vivio smiled shyly. She _had _done really well, she had to admit to herself—catching a trained fighter off guard and mostly winning without her Barrier Jacket? All the non-magically boosted training with Nove had definitely paid off.

A building made for sly entries and exits…with defensive spikes and cameras set up around the area, and bullet-resistant glass on the windows? Yup, this was definitely where her Aunt Miyuki, from Vivio's memory of the stories that Nanoha-mama used to tell her before bed, would like to live. Vivio glanced up and wondered if she could make the jump between buildings without her Barrier Jacket on—defended skyscrapers in Cranagan didn't use spikes, but they often had alarm spells that were troublesome if someone was trying a quiet entry. It could be neat to practice…

"Did you find the cameras yet?" Miyuki laughed, noticing Vivio's scrutiny. She slapped Vivio's back in approval. "I'm very impressed—no wonder you're a squad leader already!"

Vivio blushed again, but grinned back. "Fate-mama helped me practice for my practical exam by taking me around the city and asking me to spot exits and security points. It was lots of fun." She frowned a little, worried. "Do you really need to be so cautious in your daily life?"

"Well, this time I had a reason to be coming in from a different door. But normally? Old dogs and old tricks…" Miyuki trailed off as the front door opened, and a pale, stone-faced woman looked out at them. Although the woman was just holding a wooden bokken Vivio felt a chill run down her spine at the woman's blank, assessing stare.

"Morning Hazuki-san," Miyuki said lightly, ushering Vivio and Momoko past her neighbour and into the building. "Thanks for opening the door, I forgot my keys today."

The gloomy woman didn't say a word but disappeared further inside the apartment building.

"…I thought you said that Hazuki-san was a generally nice girl?" Momoko finally asked as they made their way up to Miyuki's unit.

"Oh, that would be Azuma Hazuki. _That _was Hazuki Mina…and she's, um, a little anti-social. But never mind." Miyuki frowned as she looked at her locked door, before finally waving a hand at them to stay put. "One second, I'll go get the landlord…"

"You have…interesting neighbours, Aunt Miyuki." Vivio shook her head incredulously. She stepped up to the door and indicated with a hand. "May I?"

"Sure…"

Vivio unfastened her silver watch and slid it under the crack beneath the door. "Kris, please open the door?" It was after Vivio had been accepted into the GFDC Strike Team that she had given in and gotten Sacred Heart an upgrade. As self-confident as she was in herself, she really had to draw the line at having her Device in the shape of a stuffed rabbit in a military workplace.

But out of nostalgia, Kris could still shift into his bunny form when needed. Having little hands come in handy when it came to fetching objects or opening locked doors.

_Click!_

"Thanks Kris," Vivio held out her hand to her floating Device, who waved his little paw before shifting back into a watch and dropping onto her palm.

"Very nice!" Miyuki welcomed them in, pulling out some slippers from a shoe cabinet. "I've kind of taken over the _other _Takamachi family business, so security comes with the job." When Momoko sighed, Miyuki pouted, pushing her glasses up. "Aw, Mom, I'm not the only one. Nanoha has a scarier job than I do!"

"At least you all have baking to fall back on," Momoko managed to joke lightly, although she still had a worried crease on her brow.

"I should too, so I'd better learn!" Vivio chimed in, trying to lighten the mood as well as express her eager excitement. "What are we going to make today?" She and Miyuki shared a wink as the question succeeded in changing the topic.

"Today's all about you, so why don't _you _choose, Vivio?"

"Me?"

Momoko nodded encouragingly. "Is there anything you want to make? We can pick up any ingredients we don't have, so you can choose anything."

"Chocolate cake," Vivio immediately replied. She coughed. "Um, I know that they all really like it. Yeah." Okay, fine, _Hayate _really liked it, but Vivio knew that her parents liked it too. So she wasn't _just _thinking of Hayate…Was it a childish thing to bake something for a crush? Or was that a romantic thing to do?

Momoko chuckled, opening cupboards in Miyuki's kitchen and pulling out bowls. "Good choice. Alright—Miyuki, grab the flour. Vivio, the chocolate chips."

"Do you live here all by yourself, Aunt Miyuki?" Vivio asked as she opened a bag of chocolate chips.

She and Miyuki each stealthily stole a couple of pieces—with Momoko pretending not to notice—before Miyuki smiled and said, "Yup. What do you think of the place?"

"It's pretty cool," Vivio grinned. "Every day must be pretty interesting."

Miyuki laughed, unscrewing the flour tin. "It's definitely never the same twice. But enough about my crazy neighbours—how about you, Vivio? Do you have to live in a dorm for your training?"

"Not with the OTP at my school," Vivio shook her head. "A lot of the lessons are book learning, actually, on command and strategies and stuff like that. I actually got most of my physical training with Nanoha-mama, Vita-san and Nove, and I can easily live at home for that. But the Strike Team is teaching me lots of really cool manoeuvres," Vivio gushed, then blushed and tried to rein in her nerdiness. "Anyway, I like living at home, since I spend a lot of time with my team already, so it's nice to be able to have the time with family."

"Treasure that," Miyuki nodded, smiling. And she winked. "Having your laundry done for you and getting free meals is a bonus, right?"

Giggling, Vivio winked back. "That's the real reason, of course!"

"So, Vivio," Miyuki said slyly, giving the younger girl a wicked grin. "How are you treating my little sister? Have you driven her crazy yet with the people you're dating?"

Vivio nearly dropped the bag of chocolate chips in nervous shock. "Um…" she stammered, thinking. Well, technically the answer was no, but in terms of the driving her mama crazy part, that was a big YES. But Nanoha-mama clearly knew about her crush on Hayate (who _didn't?_), yet her mama didn't seem too flustered about it…

…At least, Vivio hoped so. Or maybe Nanoha-mama was saving all the drama to unleash at once?

…

Her Nanoha-mama didn't have an attack that was more powerful than five Starlight Breakers in one go, right? And Hayate probably had enough power to shield herself from that, _right?_

"Vivio?"

"Sorry," Vivio blushed. "Um, no, I'm not dating." That was true enough. Then curiously, she asked, "How about you, Aunt Miyuki? Are you going out with anyone?" That wasn't too rude to ask an Aunt, right?

"At my age?" Miyuki raised an eyebrow as she measured out cups of flour. "I'm not really looking for romance anymore. I like my life as it is."

"Oh," Vivio said quietly, sedately pouring chocolate chips into the mixing bowl. "But what's wrong with trying?"

"Trying? To find a date, and get married, and all that kind of stuff? Well, I kind of have a consuming lifestyle." The older woman pushed her glasses up and started scooping sugar. "There's not much time left over when I'm working, and travelling. But most of all, I think that I'm just used to living singly."

Vivio's shoulders slumped further as she continued her motions lethargically. "Oh…."

"Vivio, that's a _lot _of chocolate…"

"Oh, sorry!" Vivio quickly stopped pouring, handing the metal bowl to Momoko. "Um, Aunt Miyuki…what kinds of things would make you reconsider?"

"Reconsider?"

"Like, for instance, if someone wanted to get your attention. What would they have to do for you to think to give them a chance, despite how you might feel that you're happy with your current circumstances?" That last sentence had been so long and Vivio had said it so breathlessly that she nearly panted once she finally got to the end, staring hopefully at Miyuki.

A mite startled, Miyuki handed a jug of milk to Vivio and a measuring cup. Then she laughed, scratching her cheek thoughtfully. "Hmm…they'd have to be pretty bold, I'd say. Be the one to ask me out on a date—if I even say yes! I don't think I'd be convinced by any average person, really."

"So they'd have to be persistent," Vivio said carefully, "And special?"

"Honestly? I'd probably turn them down anyway. But if I do agree to a date, anything long-term would be pretty exceptional. I mean, it'd probably show on my face, the fact that I hadn't even considered a relationship as a possibility." Miyuki shrugged, although she had tilted her head and was observing Vivio curiously. "The chances of them getting shot down would be pretty high."

"…and brave," Vivio whispered to herself, her knuckles going white from her tight grip on the measuring glass.

_One _of them had to be brave.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Special thanks go out to DezoPenguin, for coming up with the awesome "Officer Training Program" acronym =P, and to blissfullyunaware, for giving me some tips on a conversation point that I had been unhappy with ^^. Thank you guys!<strong>_

_**Miyuki Takamachi here is obviously working in the **_**Triangle Hearts-**_**side of the family business, while, ironically Kyouya is working at the bakery =).**_

_**Cameos! Azuma Hazuki is from **_**Yami to Bōshi to Hon no Tabibito**_**, and Hazuki Mina is from **_**Darker Than Black**_**. I needed some weird, action-girl type people to be Miyuki's neighbours ^_^.**_


	4. Day 4: I want you all to myself

_**Quick Note: Nothing to say, really, but I hate how the formatting screws up the title quote if I don't have these useless notes in front! ^_^**_

* * *

><p><strong>Prerogative of the Brave<strong>

"_A coward is incapable of exhibiting love; it is the prerogative of the brave."_

—Mahatma Gandhi

* * *

><p><strong>Day 4<strong>

Hayate stared at the note.

When she had first seen it stuck on the refrigerator door in the morning, Hayate's initial reaction was amiable agreement with the request.

Then she had squinted, and read it again.

Damn, Nanoha was really keen on not letting Hayate dodge the issue. Hayate thought she had done pretty well, to succeed in avoiding things for three days so far—but it looked like Nanoha was losing patience with Hayate's cowardice.

But still, this was _low! _And sneaky. The sneaky part was probably Fate's doing.

Seriously though, Nanoha's pushiness was both irritating and confusing, and _not _something Hayate had wanted to deal with while on vacation. Hayate sighed. "_Nanoha-chan…_"

"What did Nanoha-mama do now?"

"Ack!" Hayate coughed, looking up from her toast to see Vivio observing her quizzedly from the dining room door. "Good morning, Vivio." Yesterday Hayate had been so miserably hung-over that she had slept most of the day away, blissfully unthinking. But when evening had rolled around, everything that Hayate had been trying to forget came creeping back, knotting her up inside from anxiety.

How should she handle things? Her…_realization_ not-withstanding, Hayate had decided upon how she was going to go about things before.

Seeing Vivio standing right there, her long hair pulled back into a high side ponytail and her green and red eyes gazing so softly at her, Hayate found her conviction strengthening and waning at the same time.

"Morning," Vivio said, raising an eyebrow at Hayate's silence. "What's the note about?"

"Note?" Hayate twitched and glanced down, suddenly remembering. "Oh, yes. The note. Um, Nanoha-chan asked us to please buy some groceries for Suzuka-chan, out of courtesy for us freeloading off of her." That was the superficial request, at least.

"I thought that Suzuka had people who—Oh." Vivio cut herself off, her ears turning a little pink as her eyes glazed with understanding. Ha, it was good to see that the blonde was as clever as Hayate had always known her to be—Vivio had caught the set-up implications as well. "I mean, sure." A nervous but slightly goofy smile spread across Vivio's face, and Hayate had to hurriedly look away. "I'm up for that. Shall we go after breakfast?"

Minutely, Hayate nodded. "Yes, sure."

"Okay."

"Right."

Breakfast was a slightly awkward affair after that.

Hayate wondered what was going on through Vivio's head. Any good distraction to avoid her own thoughts…was the younger girl thinking of finishing what she had started a few days ago (and that Hayate had unsubtly ran away from)? Closure would be a good, adult thing to do. Maybe that's all that Nanoha wanted from Hayate, in regards to her daughter?

"Hayate-san, are you ready to go?"

She dumped her half-eaten toast in the garbage, smiling weakly. "Yeah. Let's go."

There was no avoiding things anymore.

**O**

Vivio was strangely content.

Even though she and Hayate were walking a little ways apart, where once Vivio would have latched onto Hayate's elbow with guilty delight, Vivio was happy. Distance wasn't physical, after all—at least the weight of things unsaid meant that these feelings between them were being taken _seriously._

_Hayate _was taking it seriously.

And that said volumes to Vivio.

She started humming a tuneless jig, and smiled when she caught Hayate's fondly surprised glance in her peripheral vision. Really, how could anyone be down on such a day? Even though it was edging into winter on Earth, the day was bright and sunny like a happy summer morning. And the dark circles were finally fading from under Hayate's eyes, and the golden dawn painted a glow on the brunette's cheeks as Hayate raised her closed eyes up to the sky, a smile on her own face.

Vivio wanted to touch her so badly right then. But she stopped her hand before she could make contact with Hayate's sleeve, and let her fingers drop down again. It was too perfect a moment for Vivio to risk ruining with the reality that physical touch brought.

That was okay.

All things to their own time.

"So." Vivio scooped up a shopping basket by the store entrance, spinning to walk backwards in front of her companion. "What's on the list?"

"Hm…" Hayate scanned down the list, and the quick flicking of her eyes mirrored her quick mental sorting of the list into categories, which a good manager did automatically. "Salt, nori and miso. That would be in Aisle 3." As they headed that way, she explained, "I used to come to this store when we lived on Earth. It was the closest supermarket that had aisles wide enough for my chair—some stores are pretty tightly packed together to save on real estate costs, and I couldn't go really far on my own at the time."

"Oh," Vivio said inanely, her cheer dropping at the thought of Hayate as a child, in a wheelchair and shopping here all alone.

A gentle hand touched and rested on Vivio's cheek, guiding her lowered gaze back over to Hayate's bright blue eyes. "Even after my knights came to me, I liked shopping here because the people were nice," Hayate said, smiling softly in understanding but with her eternal optimism. "I only have the best of memories here."

Vivio felt herself blushing at the touch, and she had to smile as well in response to that ease in Hayate's expression.

Something flickered in Hayate's eyes, and to Vivio's disappointment the older woman removed her hand and turned back to the shopping list, running a finger down the edge. "Salt, nori, miso?"

"I got it." Vivio plucked bags off the shelves as Hayate walked ahead, categorizing the next batch of items.

"Ginger, green onion, mushrooms…"

When the final item was placed into the basket, Vivio hefted it with one arm easily. "This doesn't seem like a lot for one trip." They lined up by the cash registers.

"You and I really need to talk."

Vivio gulped. "...Talk?"

Their items were zapped through one by one by a young cashier, who probably didn't recognize Hayate as a former resident of the neighbourhood since the lieutenant-general didn't make any small talk as they rang up their purchases. But that just made Vivio even twitchier through the hesitant pause.

"About this…crush."

"Okay, wait!" Vivio panicked, having to remind herself to keep her voice low. "You can't just…switch topics like that so suddenly. Like, a little warning beforehand is needed. Not just this sudden '_we need to talk'_ tangent…"

"That _was _on topic." Hayate handed over a 5000 yen note to the cashier as Vivio automatically picked up the bags. It was part of her training as a teenager. "Nanoha-chan sent us for some light, non-perishable items so that we can talk to each other before going back to Suzuka's house, without needing to worry about carrying a ton of bags or having a time limit because of perishable items."

"Wait, _what?_" Vivio understood that the shopping trip had been a good excuse to put her and Hayate together, but this…this was thinking _far _ahead. Wow.

"It looks like we'll need to work on your strategy skills," Hayate giggled, reaching to take one of the bags but Vivio moved them out of reach, raising an eyebrow. Smiling defeat, Hayate put her hands into her coat pockets as they walked out the sliding doors. "A good tactician always plans at least five steps ahead."

"At least I'll be learning from the best." Oh, awesome—the sight of Hayate's blush delighted Vivio to no end. Maybe this flirting stuff wasn't as nerve-wracking as she had thought.

"Um…" Hayate looked around, then grabbed Vivio's elbow briefly to get her attention. "Look, the park. Good place." She walked quickly ahead, and Vivio followed, breathing deeply.

_Okay, Vivio. This is it. Go for the girl._

Too bad that all her mental rehearsals of this exact moment just instantly vanished clean out of her brain. But maybe that was a good thing…spontaneity and passion were traits that people liked about Vivio, so not sounding robotic and rehearsed could only be a good thing, right? Right?

Vivio surreptitiously wiped at her forehead with a sleeve and licked her lips.

Okay. Beautiful park. Very relationship-altering conversation.

Likely to be shot down.

_Nothing_ to worry about.

Vivio wished that she could be as calm as Hayate was. The woman stood by the ornate metal railing on the brick bridge, leaning lightly against the rail and looking out over the canal, complete ease in her body posture.

**O**

_Oh God._

Only long experience in appearing unaffected in front of politicians kept Hayate from hyperventilating. Her knees were still weak, so she leaned against the rail and clasped her hands, trying to think.

And failing.

_Come on, Hayate…you're the adult here. You should know what to say…be the one to start the conversation, lead the way…_

But she really couldn't think of what to say.

All she could think about was a cold winter day. And the slick feel of the leather of her wheelchair seat beneath her useless legs, and the warm tingle that had flowed under her skin when she had reached out and touched Reinforce's red-lined cheek. All she could think about was the many times she had stood in front of a lover, listening to various excuses of why they shouldn't be together.

Hayate's hand slipped into her pocket and clenched over Schwertkreuz, the points of the cross poking between her fingers.

Reminders, reminders.

As much as she had kept the same symbols and the same names in homage of Reinforce, Hayate had to admit that at times they served as reminders of loss. And her lack of getting over it, even now, was just one more reason why she had to do the mature thing with Vivio. Especially considering that Hayate's history of failed relationships didn't project a good forecast on any possible future.

"Hayate-san." Vivio's clear, quiet voice broke through the silence. The blonde had come up beside her, the shopping bags forgotten at her feet. Vivio laced her own fingers together and rested them on the rail, alternating between staring along the canal and looking sideways at Hayate's face. "I meant what I had said then, in your office? I really do like you, Hayate-san."

A muscle twitched in Hayate's jaw before she could control her reaction.

"I mean…I know that it's not exactly what people expect. Or, well, I've kind of been obvious since I was ten, so maybe it _is _what people expect—from me, I mean, since I haven't been able to hide my interest very well—" Vivio babbled, turning pink and speaking faster and faster. Then she stopped herself, and inhaled slowly, closing her eyes briefly. When she opened them again Hayate was taken aback by the intensity in them. "I know that I'm really too young to be with someone like you, Hayate-san. But I still want to be anyway."

"Why?" Hayate whispered. It wasn't exactly what she truly wanted to ask, but it was the only word she dared to say.

Vivio blinked, and her face turned a little red. Still, she bravely ventured, "Well…you're _you_. I mean, I've always admired you since I was a kid. You're so kind, and funny, and you work so hard at everything. You know how to make things alright again for me, and I like talking to you. And you're, um…" She stuttered a bit before biting her lip and blurting out, "You're…really pretty. And…it's hard to explain. I think can't remember when I started liking you, but I do. And I just like you more the more I'm with you."

Hayate felt her own cheeks burn at the candid admission. Self-consciously, she averted her gaze, awkward and unsure of how to respond. But when she glanced at Vivio the panicked, self-remonstrating look on Vivio's face—terrified of having said something stupid or having said too much—urged her to respond. "That's…thank you for sharing that with me, Vivio. I…"

She swallowed.

"I…"

_OhmygodIloveVi—_

Hayate flinched, her breathing rate increasing.

"I…I'm sorry. But I can't accept your feelings."

For a whole six seconds, Vivio's face was a tableau of tragic heartbreak. Then a light came back on in her mismatched eyes, and Hayate startled as Vivio moved in closer and put a firm but gentle hand on Hayate's wrist, keeping her in place.

"You said '_can't_'."

"So?"

A slow, hesitant smile crept onto Vivio's face. "_Can't _is different from _don't_, Hayate-san."

The hand on her wrist was the only thing that kept Hayate from pulling away. Hayate gulped, a ragged puff of air escaping her lips as she tried to compose herself. Triumph lined Vivio's voice as she urged, "Am I right? Why _can't_ you? Beyond the age thing—why can't you?"

"Because I'm—" Hayate broke off, belatedly realizing that the first argument that came to her was the age gap. "Because you're…you're my best friends' daughter! And I'm…I'm thirteen years older than you, and…and I've helped _raise _you, like a niece!"

"I appreciate that," Vivio replied, looking far more calm than Hayate felt. "I've always loved that you loved me like family. And even if I didn't like you in a romantic way, I do still love you, Hayate-san. But I haven't thought of myself as your niece for a long time."

While that was indeed true, it wasn't…it wasn't the only barrier. "It's…" Hayate groaned, dropped her forehead into one hand. "Look, Vivio, this…" She stopped. No, she didn't want to insult Vivio by calling it a childish crush. It was clear that Vivio's feelings were more than that, and even in her attempt to dissuade Vivio Hayate didn't want to disrespect her feelings that way. "This won't work. I'm not…I'm not good enough for you."

There. It was out.

"I'm _not _good enough for you. You're young, and beautiful, and you're a good person. You can find anybody who would be deserving of your feelings, Vivio."

There. Vivio would say something like, '_But I like _you!' and then Hayate could tell her that she was touched, but that she would respectfully reject Vivio's feelings. That was the safe way to go, without lying at all.

But Vivio just squeezed Hayate's wrist and asked, "Why don't you think you're good enough, Hayate-san?"

"What?" Hayate stared.

"Why?" Vivio repeated, tilting her head in an impossibly cute way. "What do you think is so wrong about you that you'd say something like that?"

"What?" Hayate rubbed her eyes, flabbergasted. "I…I haven't had any serious relationships before. I'm not like your parents, all serious about a relationship. I played around in my day."

Vivio winced, but rallied. "If not having had a serious relationship is grounds of being 'not good enough', then I'm the same. I haven't had _any _relationships before, so then I'm not good enough for you either."

"That's not true!" Hayate rejected immediately, then belatedly realized the trap.

Grinning, Vivio said, "I agree. So you're good enough for me too, by the same token."

"No—it doesn't work that—urgh." Hayate wanted to smack her head onto the railing in exasperation at herself—for someone who excelled at persuasion, why was she sucking so badly right now? She mentally scrambled for more excuses, but they were elusive. Finally she sighed, and Vivio's face brightened at that, but Hayate shook her head sadly. "Look, Vivio…I'm not good for you. Listen to me, I'm serious. My job is in the public eye all the time. If we began…_anything _between us, the media would latch onto it immediately. It wouldn't be fair to you, to have your private life dragged out in the limelight like that. I signed myself up for it, and I knew what I was getting into. But it's not right that you'd have to suffer for it."

Vivio crossed her arms, one hand still gripping Hayate, but she leaned against the railing with her body turned to face Hayate fully. She was silent, waiting for Hayate to finish with more patience than Hayate would have expected.

"More than that…" Hayate forced herself to finish, trembling at the admission. But she owed it to Vivio to be honest with her. "I'm not…a normal woman, Vivio. You know my past, with the Book of Darkness and the Wolkenritter…So many terrible things were done in my name. It's my responsibility. So many sacrifices were made so that _I _could have a second chance at life. Do you see? I _owe _them, to do as much good in my life as I can. No one's asked it of me, but I still owe—and I can't forget them. I can't."

"You can't forget Reinforce," Vivio said flatly. She knew Hayate's history, just like she knew her own parents' pasts.

"Not like that!" Hayate didn't know why she worried so much about making sure Vivio wasn't getting the wrong impression.

No.

Hayate _did _know why.

And god, that knowledge was making it hard for her to stay on this path.

"I didn't…_love _Reinforce that way. But she and I…" Hayate closed her eyes, remembering. Remembering and feeling it...

"Hayate-san?"

The voice pulled Hayate away from the past, and the warm grip on her arm guided her back. She opened her eyes to Vivio's concerned gaze. Right then…Vivio looked so much older than her age. If that sincere, caring expression was the first thing Second-Lieutenant Takamachi presented to the people she saved, then Vivio was a great officer indeed.

Vivio's worried frown deepened, and Hayate quickly reassured, "I'm okay." She blew her bangs out of her face. "Reinforce…she and I shared something really special between us, when I was trapped inside the Tome. And I've…I've never felt that since." Hayate looked at Vivio, trying to express more than she can find in words. She couldn't read in Vivio's face if she was successful or not. "And then she died, and I _lost _her."

Hayate didn't have any tears for this. She had cried herself dry of tears a long time ago. And on her good days she could remember back to that moment and recall the wonderful feeling of not being alone. On the bad days…

The glass was half empty.

"I don't…I can't let myself be…that vulnerable again." Hayate pulled her arm back, but Vivio hung on, somehow without embarrassing herself with the odd tug-of-war. Helplessly, Hayate repeated, "I can't. I can't do that again—Vivio, you see…I'm not _capable_ of loving you. I'm sorry."

Hayate had to take care of everyone. She owed the world that. And by loving everyone, she couldn't _love _anyone. Reinforce had come close to returning something…mutual, of the same level, but Hayate had lost it. Hayate hadn't been able to make it work, despite her best efforts.

Vivio didn't say anything, and for a moment Hayate thought that she had actually driven her away.

_Good._

_ No. Bad. But…good for her objective._

Instead of feeling happy that things were going as planned, Hayate just felt empty.

But when Vivio started speaking, Hayate realized that the younger girl had only been waiting to make sure that Hayate had finished everything she wanted to say.

"Hayate-san," Vivio said, and she put her other hand on Hayate's arm as well, anchoring them together as she looked her in the eyes. "Thank you for sharing something so personal with me. But Nanoha-mama taught me that _everyone _is capable of love. So I don't believe that you're incapable of love, Hayate-san. May I tell you what I think?"

Hayate gaped at her, her brain too scrambled to reply. This was _not _going to plan…

Vivio watched her carefully, then smiled and said, "I think that you love a _lot,_ Hayate-san. You love everybody. So no, I _don't _think that you're not capable of love. I think that you're worried that you can't love _one _person as much as you think they deserve."

"So you see," Hayate said, taking advantage of the opening. "I'm not good enough for you. So thank you for your feelings, Vivio, but nothing can happen between us. I'm sorry."

There.

It was done.

Damn.

It _hurt._

And Hayate wasn't even the one being rejected.

"Hayate-san?"

"...What?"

Vivio tugged on her arm, forcing Hayate to look at her. She was…smiling? A determined, resolute smile, but still an unexpected reaction.

"I'm not giving up on you."

"…_What_?"

"I'm not giving up on you." Vivio adopted the most adorable determined expression. How familiar—Nanoha had the same one. But it didn't look nearly as cute on Nanoha, and Hayate was pretty sure that she never had the same warm fuzzy feeling in her stomach when she saw that look on her best friend. "I'm _not,_" Vivio insisted, lifting her chin. "I don't agree with what you're saying. I don't think that you're not good enough for me, and I don't think that you _can't _love or that you don't deserve love. You _do._ So I'm not giving up. I'm going to keep trying."

"But…" Hayate stared at Vivio, then at Vivio's hands on her arm.

"Do you hear me, Hayate-san?" The first hint of emotional tears glinted in Vivio's eyes, as she stared just as intensely back. "I'm going to keep trying. Because I really want to try to…" She blushed, looking her age again. "…to work on _this _with you. I don't know _how,_ but we'll find a way."

This…wasn't how it was supposed to be done.

Hayate had shaken suitors before. Not interested, meant not interested. In this case, she had added a 'not possible', but it still should have been the end of things.

Except…

This was the first time that "nothing going as planned" felt so _right._

She laughed. And that startled Vivio, because the younger woman jumped and nearly sent both of them into the water. Hayate grabbed Vivio's arm, giggling as she rocked them back on balance.

"You know what?" Hayate smiled, letting her affection show. "That kind of an answer? It's not something an adult would say."

Several emotions flashed over Vivio's face: surprise, annoyance, then confusion.

God, Hayate was crazy.

She was taking such a risk, with everything. But she couldn't be any less brave than Vivio, could she? Vivio, who had just as much to lose as Hayate did.

Hayate laughed again, and pulled Vivio into a sudden hug. She laid her cheek on the tall blonde's shoulder, and felt Vivio break from her shock and hug her in return. "That's not something an adult would say—so I'm so glad that you're not an adult, Vivio."

If being an adult meant giving up easily, then Hayate was lucky that Vivio was who she was.

She could feel Vivio smiling, through the tightness of Vivio's hug.

"If not being an adult means that I'm too stubborn to back off and that I'm too naively optimistic for my own good?" Vivio chuckled into Hayate's hair. "For this case, I'm glad too."

_For this case._

Things were never as simple as that, Hayate knew. But they were on vacation and away from the complications of normal life, so…maybe things could be that simple, for once?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: There are two sort-of companion stories to this chapter: "To Let Nature Run its Course" by Extrinsical (already posted!) and "Gut Feeling" by me, also coming soon. You'll probably see them as they come out, or see the links in my profile. The first story sheds some light on Nanoha and Fate's intentions behind the note at the beginning, and the second story is about one of Hayate's past relationships.<strong>_

_**Lots of fun in the next chapter—see poor Vivio work up the courage to ask Hayate out on a**_** date! ^_-**


	5. Day 5: Can't get you off of my mind

_**Quick Note: Sorry for the long delay! I hoped to have more chapters completed, but it looks like school has sadly monopolized my attention. But here is another dosage of the Hayate x Vivio pairing crack!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Prerogative of the Brave<strong>

"_A coward is incapable of exhibiting love; it is the prerogative of the brave."_

—Mahatma Gandhi

* * *

><p><strong>Day 5<strong>

This was the worst idea Vivio ever had.

Really, what had she been thinking! She was crazy. Nuts. So much for her strategic and tactical training; Vivio really should have just stuck with Grandma Lindy's lessons of common sense.

Instead, she had done the equivalent of throwing herself to a pack of hungry dragons—and not the nice ones that Caro commanded.

**_Sender:_ Vivio Takamachi**

**_From Device:_ Sacred Heart, 06:00 Local Time**

**_To:_ Friends List**

**_Message:_ Hypothetically, if I were to ask someone out on a date, what would be the best way to do it?**

The _moment _Vivio had typed out that last question mark, her logical brain had screamed at her not to send it.

But the crazy part of her had made her mouth say, "Send."

Yes, Vivio needed make-up lessons in common sense. But this was worth the price of eternal teasing! (And yes, she knew that the teasing would last until she was on her deathbed. Who needed enemies with friends like these?)

Let the game commence.

Vivio had high stakes she was playing for: _A date with Yagami Hayate-san._

**O**

INBOX_ – grouped by Sacred Heart by response category_

_Advice Category #1_

**REPLY from: Teana**

**Received - Local Time: 06:02**

**Message:** Hypothetically…I'd write a letter? It might allow you to have some distance, so that the person you're asking can have some time to think before responding, which may benefit you.

**REPLY from: Cinque**

**Received - Local Time: 06:05**

**Message:** Vivio? Hm, maybe you could try writing a letter and giving it to the person?

**REPLY from: Einhart**

**Received - Local Time: 06:11**

**Message:** Um…I think maybe traditional is best? A letter, put somewhere where the person would find it, might be good.

**O**

ROUND ONE!

_Dear Hayate-san,_

_Would you please go out on a date with me?_

Vivio groaned and scrunched up the sheet, tossing it into the wire trashcan. That was terrible! After a second's thought, Vivio bent under the desktop and fished out the sheet, ripping it into tiny bits and letting the confetti slip back into the trashcan. It wouldn't do to leave evidence around for someone to easily find! Looking in the garbage was one of the simplest steps in investigation, as Vivio should well know.

She sighed. This was just silly—Vivio had wasted nearly the whole morning trying to decide what advice out of the tons of messages she had received that she should follow. Time was ticking. But this was such an important task, and Vivio dreaded messing up. It wasn't even the humiliation, which would be bad enough. But Hayate already seemed so ambivalent on the idea of the two of them actually doing anything about their admitted feelings, and if Vivio screwed up this critical moment then all hope might be lost.

Vivio really didn't have any better opportunities than now, while Hayate was on vacation and might have a slightly more open mind. That implication was unfortunate in and of itself, but right now Vivio was willing to take advantage of any chance to get her foot in the door.

_Dear Hayate-san,_

_I have always admired you, and I wanted to express _

_my feelings and intentions towards you. Would you _

_please do me the honour of going out on a date with me?_

"Argh!" Vivio let her forehead smack onto the tabletop as she crumpled the letter with one hand. That sounded so…teenaged. Like, an amateur virgin teenager trying to sound suave. It was stupid.

She needed something…genuine. Maybe she should be simple and direct? Nanoha-mama had always told her that speaking clearly was the best way to go. But Vivio had always liked Fate-mama's softness too…but come to think of it, both of her mamas were pretty direct in their feelings when it came down to it.

Direct and sincere…

Vivio sighed, and picked up her pen again.

_Dear Hayate-san,_

_I wanted to write this letter to tell you about how I _

_feel about you. Ever since I was little, I've admired _

_how smart and kind you are, and how you always _

_care about everyone you encounter. You never fail to _

_find time from somewhere to help a friend out, even if _

_you're busy yourself. The way that you encourage _

_and guide me through my life has inspired me to _

_become interested in officer training and command, _

_and also in valuing my time with those I love, _

_including with you._

_I would like to buy lunch for you at noon tomorrow, _

_and take you out to Suzuka-san's concert. Will you _

_please go out with me?_

_Vivio_

Vivio collapsed back into her chair, worn out. Ridiculous, how writing such a short letter took so much out of her…but Vivio couldn't get her hands to stop shaking. Carefully, Vivio lined up the edges of the sheet and folded it exactly into three, and slipped it into the envelope that she had begged from Falin after breakfast.

"Alright, Vivio!" She told herself, shoving her sleeves up past her elbows and rising determinedly from her chair. Vivio crept over to the door of the guest bedroom. "You can do it…Kris, Area Search!"

Her scrying spell came back with no presences in the hall, so Vivio quietly ducked out, slinking her way towards Hayate's room. Not having to explain herself to anyone relieved Vivio—her courage was on a tight-rope as it was. All the stealth lessons drilled into her in GFDC training got her downstairs in the Tsukimura mansion without being spotted by the servants or by her parents, and so Vivio bolted across the last stretch of hallway to hover by Hayate's door, panting softly.

Should she knock and hand it to Hayate personally? But wouldn't that defeat the purpose of the slightly-formal, slightly-distant touch of writing a letter?

Maybe sliding it under the door would be the best idea.

Vivio took a few deep breaths. Then she quickly slipped her letter through the crack under the door and booked it back down the hall.

A sudden whir and sharp _SRACK! _from the room made Vivio freeze.

The door opened suddenly.

"Hello? Oh, hi Vivio-chan!" Falin greeted. "Did you just leave something for Hayate-chan?"

"…Falin-san?" Vivio asked, dumbfounded.

"I was vacuuming, and I think I got something stuck inside." Falin lifted the vacuum cleaner that she had in hand and inspected the base curiously. "I thought that I had cleared the floor beforehand, but…" She tugged at something under the cylinders of the vacuum mouth. Crinkling and tearing sounds ensued, then Falin extracted a handful of paper curls mangled into a hamster nest. "I'm sorry, was this yours?"

Vivio smacked herself in the forehead.

"…No?"

**Vivio Takamachi = FAIL.**

**O**

INBOX_ – grouped by Sacred Heart by response category_

_Advice Category #2_

**REPLY from: Caro**

**Received - Local Time: 06:01**

**Message:** VIVIO! You go, little sis! I'd find Hayate (I mean, this hypothetical person ^_-) alone, and then ask her to go out for lunch or something. Make sure you ease into it though, start by asking her how she's doing, what she plans on doing for the day, etc. Then pop the question!

**REPLY from: Rio**

**Received - Local Time: 06:04**

**Message: **Heh heh, hypothetically, huh? Catch her alone, or make an excuse to get her alone with you, then casually ask her on a date. Turn on some of that Vivio-charm =D.

**O**

Take two.

Vivio sweated, trying to think of how to situate herself. She had heard from Arisa in passing that Hayate had spent most of the morning visiting old haunts with Nanoha and Fate. This meant that when the three of them returned to the mansion for lunch, Vivio would have some time to catch Hayate on her own when the Lt. General returned to her room to freshen up before the meal, which would hopefully give her enough time to ask her question.

The trick though, would be avoiding her parents so that Vivio didn't lose that short, precious interval of alone time, but catch Hayate quickly enough to maximize her asking time.

Yes, Vivio was probably over-thinking things. No, she didn't think it was weird in the slightest. What was the point of learning combat strategy and tactics if they weren't going to be of use in one's life?

Now, the best spot probably would be just around the corner of the hallway off the stairs. It was a natural breaking-away point, and Hayate was the only one with a room in that hall and thus Vivio could intercept her without interference. Vivio crept down the stairs and posted herself by the front window, surveilling the outside through a crack in the curtains. No, that won't do—what if Fate spots it and alerts the other two?

Changing her mind, Vivio ducked away from the window and scuttled over to the hallway spot, lifting her Device up. "Kris, please transmit a warning when a perimeter of 20 meters radius is breeched."

Sacred Heart's jewel-watch face flashed assent.

Settling down to wait, Vivio bit her lip—what was she going to say? She needed to ease into the conversation…Vivio's never had a problem _talking _with Hayate, but she's _always _had a problem being…smooth about it.

A soft vibration on her wrist made Vivio stiffen as Kris warned her of the approaching person. No more time to think—

Hayate walked around the corner, shrugging out of her jacket as she approached. Her hair was wind-tousled, turning her from beautiful into breathlessly attractive. The fact that she was half-twisted around to get her arms out of her sleeves meant that her shirt pulled in all the right—no, Vivio meant wrong!—places. Vivio felt herself turning hot red from the places her eyes shifted to without her conscious permission before she snapped her gaze back to Hayate's surprised face.

"Vivio-chan?" Hayate smiled, making Vivio swallow convulsively.

"Um…Hayate-san…you…did you have a good time?"

"It was fun, seeing our old hang-out spots again," Hayate laughed, folding her jacket over one arm. "Though I feel incredibly old now."

"You're not old!" Vivio exclaimed, feeling her ears burning. "You're still very…" The words _gorgeous and wonderful_ got tangled up in Vivio's throat, and by the time she got her numb tongue to respond her courage had deserted her. "Um…Tomorrow…" What? Should Vivio ask her out now? Make sure she's free?

Patiently, Hayate stood still and waited for Vivio as the blonde frantically worked out what she wanted to say in her head. Something about Hayate's steady and calm eyes made Vivio's heart stop pounding so quickly as the tension eased out of Vivio's shoulders. Taking a deep breath, Vivio exhaled and smiled timidly. "Hayate-san, I wanted to ask you—"

"Hayate, we're—Oh, Vivio?" Fate halted in her tracks, her gaze darting back and forth between her daughter and her best friend, a slight blush on her face as she realized that she had just interrupted something.

Hayate grimaced, biting her lip and glancing at Vivio, who had frozen like a six-year-old caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Which all of them had seen before, and Vivio had _been_ before. Only this time, Vivio's face was red and rapidly growing pale.

After an awkward pause, Hayate said, "Did you need me for something, Fate-chan?"

"Um…" Fate looked over at Vivio, who wanted to melt into the ground, or whisk Hayate off in an attempt to salvage the situation. "Well, Suzuka wanted me to tell you that lunch is ready…and Vivio, you too…"

"Okay," Hayate said amiably. "Vivio-chan, did you have something you wanted to ask me?"

Vivio looked over at her mother, who had a massively apologetic expression on her face, and sighed. "Never mind," she replied glumly.

**MISSION FAILED.**

**O**

INBOX_ – grouped by Sacred Heart by response category _

_Advice Category #3_

**REPLY from: Corona**

**Received - Local Time: 06:10**

**Message: **Go Vi! ^_- Ask to help her with something, then slip the Big Question in! Shows that you're all helpful-like, so she'll feel grateful and be more in a mood to agree! (Good luck! We're all rooting for you and your woman! ^_^)

**REPLY from: Nove**

**Received - Local Time: 06:13**

**Message: **Girls like it when you help them out with stuff. Offer to help her carry stuff, or wash dishes, etc. Something that will get you two alone and close, so that you can ask her without distractions.

**O**

Round three—FIGHT!

Lunch was pleasant, although Vivio swore that if her Fate-mama gave her _another _side-long appraising glance, she would make a funny face at her just to see her reaction. But good manners kept Vivio polite, so she just focused intently on cutting up her broccoli into exactly equal pieces. She needed to do something monotonous as she tried to plan her next angle of attack.

She needed to find a chance to help Hayate with something—but what? Falin was so diligent at clearing away the dishes, it wasn't likely the guests would have a chance to help; ergo Vivio wouldn't have a chance to help Hayate with them. How about if she got Falin's help with it? The maid was a romantic, so if Vivio came up with a clever plan she could create the situation she needed to try asking again…

Third time lucky, right?

_Kris, please send a message to Falin-san: "Hello Falin-san, this is Vivio. I'm hoping to have a chance to talk to Hayate-san alone, so could you please help me? If you could come up with an excuse to be away from the dining room at the end of lunch, so that Hayate and I could clear away the dishes together…so that I could have a chance to—" _Vivio blushed, shy at the words that she was about to write. She couldn't quite _say _it to someone else, even in a message, so she edited her thought with, "_—ask Hayate-san something alone? Thank you very much!" End message. Send._

Vivio stuffed a last forkful of broccoli in her mouth, and out of the corner of her vision she saw Falin twitch a little as she received the message. A second later, Falin subtly shifted in her position behind Suzuka and gave Vivio a wink.

"Excuse me, Suzuka-chan, I have to pick up a package from Midori-ya," Falin told Suzuka with a small bow, her tone apologetic.

"Oh?" Nanoha perked up, wiping her lips with her napkin. "Hey, can we come along? I'd love to see Onii-chan and Shinobu-san. Fate-chan, do you want to come too?"

"Sure," Fate agreed easily, and Vivio twitched when her mother gave her another knowing glance. Fate rose from her seat, then paused. "Oh, we should probably help clear away the dishes…"

"Don't worry about it," Hayate waved Fate off, smiling as she got up herself. "You and Nanoha-chan go along, I can clear the table. Don't keep Falin-san waiting!"

"I'll give you a hand," Vivio jumped in. She whisked Nanoha's plate out from under her mother's nose, enthusiastically gathering up handfuls of cutlery. Even though she had to bear Falin and Fate-mama's badly-hidden grins, Vivio was happy. She owed both of them for the perfect set-up.

"Good girl," Nanoha ruffled Vivio's hair, chuckling when Vivio made a face.

"Thanks, Vivio-chan," Hayate added. Vivio was proud that she managed to conceal her blush this time. She needed to practice that.

"N-No problem."

Vivio balanced a pile of plates in the crook of her wrist, waiting for Hayate to gather up her handful. Breathe, she reminded herself breathlessly. Think. Remember, smooth…and earnest…and…and…

Abandoning her thoughts, Vivio darted forward and held open the door to the kitchen for Hayate. "Thanks," Hayate smiled, making Vivio's knees wobbly.

Vivio laughed shakily, following Hayate to the kitchen sink. Start conversation, then use a lead-in to ask… "Um, Hayate-san…"

"We might as well wash them too," Hayate said, reaching for a wash cloth and the dish detergent. "Vivio-chan, do you mind drying?"

"Huh? S-sure," Vivio answered. She moved in beside Hayate, who hummed as she started running the hot water. Watching Hayate happily plunge her hands into the soapy sink and start washing, Vivio felt an odd urge to blush. It was a little odd, seeing Hayate doing something so domestic—Vivio was used to seeing the Lt. General doing…officer-type stuff. Like coolly commanding a squad of specialists to storm a building, out-thinking a terrorist cell, or cunningly talking a room of politicians around, that kind of stuff. Most of the time when Vivio was at the Yagami house, Shamal would be the one bustling about the housework and refusing to let Hayate help often. All the Wolkenritter loved to do things for their mistress.

"I remember the last time we did this together," Vivio chuckled, drying the first plate.

Hayate giggled, rinsing out a glass. "Oh yes—that anniversary dinner you made for Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan?"

"_We _made," Vivio amended. "Without you, I couldn't have managed anything…"

"_You _made," Hayate insisted, her kind expression reminding Vivio all over again why she liked her so much. "I just helped, that's all."

"Thanks again for that…"

"It's never a problem!" was the cheery answer.

Vivio blushed again—damn, she just couldn't help it. "Um…Hayate-san…" She took a few calming breaths, wiping a dry plate over and over. "I-I was thinking, if you don't have anything planned for tomorrow, if you could—"

"Hello?" The kitchen door opened, causing Vivio to jump. She fumbled the plate, dropping it with a yelp. Hayate cried out a warning but Vivio caught it six inches from the tile, sweating in relief.

"I apologize for startling you!" The newcomer bowed—it was Noel, the other Tsukimura maid. She was dressed in a jacket and skirt though, clearly here on an errand from Shinobu. "I—Hayate-san, Vivio-san?" Noel frowned, walking in and setting her purse down. "What are you two doing in the kitchen?"

"Washing dishes?" Vivio couldn't help but snark a little, disappointed at the unintended interruption.

"You're guests!" Noel admonished, grabbing an apron off a hook and slipping it on with well-practiced ease. She shooed Hayate and Vivio away from the sink, handing Hayate a clean cloth for her to dry her hands. "Please leave this to me!"

"Noel-san, it really isn't necessary!"

"I insist," Noel urged, gently ushering the two of them from the kitchen. "Thank you for your assistance, and I apologize for the discourtesy."

"It's not—" Vivio sighed, admitting defeat. "Thanks, Noel-san."

"Thank you, Noel-san," Hayate ducked her head, as they were finally shooed out. Hayate laughed, scratching the side of her head helplessly. "What a commander I am, huh, Vivio-chan?" She joked. "I can't even convince a friend to let me wash dishes on my own!"

Vivio gnawed at her lip, sighing. She wanted to share in the humour, but all she felt was glumness. The mood wasn't quite right anymore for such a sensitive question…Maybe it was time to _really _get serious and adult about it all?

**RESTART.**

**O**

INBOX_ – grouped by Sacred Heart by response category_

_Advice Category #4_

**REPLY from: Erio**

**Received - Local Time: 06:14**

**Message: **Hey, Vivio, good luck! I bought Caro some flowers and a card, and handed them to her—I was kind of shy. Maybe you could try asking Hayate-san the same way?

**REPLY from: Dieci**

**Received - Local Time: 06:30**

**Message: **Research into human mating rituals in media indicates that the highest percentage of acceptances to the question "Will you go on a date with me?" were accompanied by flowers of the genus _Rosa_, preferably red and in bundles of twelve. Variations on this include single flowers and the question inscribed on a folded white card included with the flowers. Good luck?

**REPLY from: Otto**

**Received - Local Time: 06:32**

**Message: ** Our research into this question revealed that a common method is through presenting flowers (commonly _hybrid tea _roses) to the intended and asking variations of the question "Will you go out with me?" A full list of collected phrases from popular culture and their frequency of appearance (and acceptance rate) is attached. I shall pray for Your Majesty's success.

**REPLY from: Deed**

**Received – Local Time: 06:32**

**Message: **Please refer to Otto's message. The research had been collaborative.

**O**

Time to call out the big guns.

Vivio jogged easily down the sidewalk, deftly avoiding the other pedestrians. She had gotten Kris to search up the closest flower shop, and Vivio set out to obtain the props she needed for Attempt #4 at Mission: Asking Hayate-san Out On A Date. This was turning out to be a terrible, terrible day.

There were only three more days before they had to go home to Mid-Childa, Vivio thought miserably as she ran down the street. And this day was nearly over, judging by the mid-afternoon sun. And Vivio hadn't even managed to _ask _the question yet!

"Flowers," she muttered to herself. "That should help…"

She spotted the Hanasaki Flower Shop in the distance, and slowed her pace down to a walk now that she was close to her destination. Okay, if she was to try and decipher Dieci, Otto and Deed's replies, then she should probably go for the classic bouquet of red roses? But would that be too plain? What if Hayate liked things that were more original?

Well, Vivio had gotten Hayate a red rose when she had confessed…

And yet it didn't look like Hayate had kept it, Vivio thought glumly, remembering how she hadn't been able to spot her rose in Hayate's office the last time she had been there. She looked at the many different flower types on the racks in front of the Hanasaki flower shop. Maybe she should try a different kind? Vivio fingered the petals of an orchid on the stands outside the flower shop's glass windows. But did Vivio really want to mess with tradition?

"Hi, can I help you with anything?" A perky red-head came up to Vivio, smiling. The yellow hair-ties she wore were shaped like flowers, and she looked utterly enthused at the chance to talk about her passion with someone.

"Hi," Vivio greeted, glancing back at the many flower bouquets. "I'm not sure what I should get…"

"What situation do you need the flowers for?" The young florist bounced happily. "Oh sorry, my name is Hanasaki Tsubomi—my parents own the shop!"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Takamachi Vivio," Vivio replied, amused. "I, um…" She hesitated.

Tsubomi watched her for a moment, then smiled, her enthusiasm mellowing into a more serious countenance. "Are you getting flowers for a friend?" She asked.

"…Yes."

"What's your friend's favourite colour?" Tsubomi pointed to the rainbow array of flowers on the shelves. "Maybe we can pick out a nice one that they might like?"

"…I don't know," Vivio admitted, surprised. "I mean, I think she likes anything, but I see her with a lot of white?"

"We could start there. Some lilies could look nice, or how about orchids?"

"Um…" Vivio scuffed a shoe. "I…kind of want a flower with, well, meaning." She recognized Tsubomi's tactics; the other girl wanted to try and get Vivio to relax. It was _kind _of working. It was just that this was such an important issue...

"Meaning?" Tsubomi perked up again, smiling. "That's my specialty. What kind of meaning are you trying to convey?"

Vivio froze, her hands fisted in her sweater pockets. Then she took a deep breath. "I want to tell her…that I really like her," she gulped. The lack of judgement in Tsubomi's kind red eyes relieved her very much.

Vivio took a breath, and shyly plunged on, "And I want her to come on a date with me."

"Oh, so romantic!" Tsubomi nearly squealed, making Vivio blush. Once Tsubomi noticed she blushed as well, reining in her excitement. "Sorry, sorry…There are so many different flowers that can work! Different coloured roses mean different kinds of love, camellias mostly mean sincerity but can also mean love, and ambrosias mean reciprocated love…hm, do you have any ideas about what you want?"

Vivio must have given her best deer-in-headlights look.

Tsubomi giggled and patted Vivio on the shoulder. "How about the classic? A red rose? I can throw in a card too, how about that?"

"Would that be alright?" Vivio asked uncertainly, scraping her shoe on the pavement. She had to consciously stop herself—Nanoha-mama hated how she'd accidentally wear down nice shoes with that habit. "It wouldn't be too…boring?"

"It'll be sweet!" Tsubomi assured her, picking through a handful of beautiful red roses, her brow scrunched in concentration. "Here," she smiled, holding out the most perfect rose Vivio had ever seen. "This one?"

"It's perfect," Vivio breathed, amazed. "Just one?"

"One rose is appropriate for a first date," Tsubomi told her. Something soft lay in her eyes as she observed Vivio for a few seconds, then added, "And it also means, given after two people have been with each other for some time, _I'll love you forever._"

For the hundredth time that day, Vivio's face turned red. She laughed though, sheepishly, scratching her cheek. "Yeah…that sounds about right."

"How are you going to ask her?" Tsubomi asked as she happily wrapped the rose up in plastic and ribbons, pulling an embroidered card out from behind the counter. She uncapped a pen and slid both the card and pen over towards Vivio.

Vivio's mind went blank.

"…Didn't think that far ahead?"

"No, no," Vivio sighed. "Let's just say that this is Attempt #4, and I still haven't managed to _ask _the question…" She stared at that blank card, wondering…Maybe she should combine her advice? What did she have to lose at this point?

"Tsubomi-san…do you mind helping me out with something please?"

**COMBO ATTACK!**

**O**

INBOX_ – grouped by Sacred Heart by response category_

_Advice Category #5_

**REPLY from: Wendi**

**Received – Local Time: 06:05**

**Message: ** Take her somewhere romantic, and slyly lead up to the question!

**REPLY from: Ginga**

**Received – Local Time: 06:05**

**Message: **Asking someone out on a date? Maybe…try easing into it? Be sweet, doing something that's very Vivio-like, and then build up the anticipation until you ask the question?

**REPLY from: Lutecia**

**Received – Local Time: 06:07**

**Message:** For…this person…I think that maybe some subtlety is in order? Don't let her have a chance to run or shoot you down before you've got her hooked. Maybe you could try being romantic, and build up to asking her through indirect gestures? People value what they have to work for.

**O**

Endgame.

Vivio forced herself to keep a steady pace as she jogged down the street towards the park—she didn't want to over-exert herself and end up sweaty and gross for the Big Moment. Besides, she had every step of Attempt #5 planned out, and there was no way she could fail this time. She had learned strategic planning from Hayate herself! And everyone knew about the infamous ability Lt. General Yagami possessed in somehow getting her way.

The public loved that trait in their CDC Commander, since this year under her command Cranagan City looked to break its previous records of successful missions and low crime rates.

And to her family and friends, well…there was a reason why everyone saved their time by simply agreeing with Hayate's crazy schemes upfront, rather than protest and end up agreeing somehow at the end anyway.

So Vivio _will _succeed this time!

She will!

Positive thinking and all that.

Vivio checked Sacred Heart's time piece. 16:30 local time, good. By this time, Tsubomi-san should have reached the Tsukimura mansion by now, with the first flower for Hayate. The teenaged florist had been delighted to help with Vivio's plan, even helpfully dragging her best friend along to help with the multi-stage build-up. Both girls had refused Vivio's offer of a tip, asking Vivio to do her best as their reward.

Vivio was blessed with meeting good people everywhere she went.

Hayate should be getting the rose from Tsubomi-san now, and reading the card Vivio had sent along with it.

_A deep pink rose means gratitude and _

_appreciation. Please ask Tsubomi-san _

_where to go next._

_ V_

Vivio hurried her pace, trotting down the path towards the bridge. She had heard so many stories about this bridge from her parents—it was where they had first become friends, where Fate-mama had first plucked up the courage to ask Nanoha-mama out, where they had their first kiss…Vivio hoped that the good fortune in this spot would give her a hand.

_You also told Hayate how you're not giving up on her here too._

This bridge had good karma.

This spot, in the park by the bridge…it was perfect. The skies were clear and blue, warming the slight chill wind that blew along the water. Most of the trees were bare, but a few still clung stubbornly to their leaves. Despite this, some winter plants were throwing out flowers early, providing a pale pink backdrop to the golden day. A few people walked along the bridge or strolled through the park, but not enough to possibly affect Vivio's confession. Her stomach did roll at the thought of having any audience, but considering that Vivio had once glomped Hayate around the waist and declared to a roomful of people that she wanted to marry Hayate when she grew up, this would be a piece of cake.

Of course, dignity at fifteen was a little different than at ten, but still…Vivio was a Takamachi!

By now, Hayate should be on her way…that is, if she chose to? Vivio gulped, running a fingertip over the perfect petals of the final red rose she held. What if Hayate didn't want to? What if she guessed what Vivio was up to, and chose not to come…

"She'll come, right Kris?"

A warm vibration from her silver watch warmed her skin, and Vivio cracked a little smile.

"Thanks…" She sighed, pacing along the path.

She was going to be fine…She had done this once before, right? Granted, that time was a confession of love, but the courage behind the act still held. Vivio didn't feel very brave right now. In fact, she felt terrified.

This was _so _different from confessing her feelings. That time, Vivio really hadn't expected an answer from Hayate. She hoped, she dreamed, but she hadn't thought that it was going to be a storybook romance where Hayate would suddenly spout out her mutual love for Vivio. But that was fine, since at that time, Vivio's intention had been to finally put her feelings out there on the table, once and for all, and stop hiding and pretending and dreaming.

The reception she had gotten…was not exactly what she expected.

Perfect storybook love confessions did not follow up with the object of affection pushing her chair back in shock and flipping it over accidentally. They did _not _have a hapless confessor rushing over to help and tripping over a briefcase. And they _certainly _did _not _end with said confessor knocking herself out by striking her forehead against a filing cabinet.

Although ending up lying _on top_ of her crush kind of _was _storybook. Vivio would have preferred to be conscious for that moment though. Granted, if she had been conscious Vivio would have just fainted anyway, but that wasn't the point!

And yet somehow, storybook confessions _always _ended up with the people caught in an incredibly embarrassing position by the worst person possible.

Vivio thanked all the gods she knew (including her predecessor) that Hayate's office had a security feature that scanned incoming messages automatically, even if they were from trusted Devices. That two second delay between announcing the call and opening the holoscreen was what let Hayate and Vivio untangle themselves quick as lightning when Nanoha-mama had called in, curious as to why Vivio wasn't home yet.

Just thinking about it was mortifying.

Normal storybook confessions didn't end with both parties having mild concussions.

Vivio checked Heart again. By now, Hayate should have met Erika-san, Tsubomi's friend, at the park entrance with the second rose.

Vivio had argued with Tsubomi about the second rose, blushing at the bold statement. But Tsubomi had been surprisingly assertive when it came to flowers, and wore Vivio down with her sensibleness. It had been the work of a quarter hour for Tsubomi to convince Vivio that she should stop being modest and write it down herself. Vivio had messed up three cards before finally managing to finish it.

_A white rose says, "I am worthy of _

_you." Please ask Erika-san where to _

_go next._

_V_

The answer Erika would give was, "The place where her parents became friends."

Since Hayate was probably smart enough to realize that it wasn't the _Asura _or any place like that, it would lead Hayate straight to Vivio, waiting by the bridge.

And then everything will follow according to plan—

—Until Vivio caught sight of a disturbance by the treeline.

Immediately, she could tell that it wasn't anything more than a kid scuffle. Still, Vivio stiffened and stalked closer silently, her movements steady to not attract attention despite being in plain sight. She could see a skinny boy on the ground, reaching for a small bouquet of flowers as three other youths kicked it around between them, their lips moving in taunts. She hated bullies, but was it really something she should get involved in?

As long as she didn't use her Device or actually strike anyone, she would probably be fine…Vivio wasn't sure about the Earth legal system, but immobilizing opponents without hurting them wouldn't get her arrested, she hoped. The last thing she wanted was for Hayate to meet her at the police station because Vivio needed to be bailed out of jail…

Vivio shoved the rose into the back of her belt, but it turned out her help wasn't needed.

"Leave him alone!" A little girl shouted, running from the field and jumping into the scuffle, beating the bullies away from the prone boy. Vivio ducked behind a tree, watching as the girl brawled with the attackers, before finally flattening the largest with a tackle. Vivio grinned to herself as she saw the bullies run off, and the girl turn to the boy and yank him up, brushing dirt off his clothes and lecturing him on standing up for himself.

"So, what did you want to meet here for?" The girl asked him.

The boy's eyes went wide, and he glanced down at his shoes, his shoulders hunching as he sputtered in shame.

Vivio looked at the crumpled plastic and stomped flowers in the dirt.

"I…It's just…I mean, it's no big deal, I only—"

"Hey!" Vivio called out, making both kids jump and blush. She walked confidently up to the boy, reaching behind her back. "I'm sorry I got here so late—I have your delivery right here, from Hanasaki Flower Shop." Vivio pulled out the single red rose from her belt and handed it to the shocked boy, smiling at him with a wink. "Sorry again for the delay!"

Turning and walking away as quickly as she could, Vivio heard behind her, "What was that about?" and a hesitant but determined answer, "Um, nothing…actually, Rumi-san, I wanted to tell you that—" before their voices faded away out of earshot.

"Good job, Vi," Vivio whispered to herself, smiling up at the sky.

It was too nice a day to have a love confession fail over something so small.

**O**

INBOX_ – grouped by Sacred Heart by response category_

_Sub-folder: _Impractical Advice responses

_Number of messages: 2_

**REPLY from: Sein**

**Received – Local Time: 06:09**

**Message:** The best way to do it? Go right for the skinship—make her so addled that she can't refuse anything you ask! Oh, if you're in public, you might want to stop at making her blush, but in private you wouldn't have to stop ^_-…

*_**Reason for Removal: Possible violation of public decency laws?**_

**REPLY from: Subaru**

**Received – Local Time: 06:57**

**Message:** You know what I think, Vivio? I think it's silly of you to ask around—you're you, and that's the person you want Hayate-san to like, right? Just go on and do what's Vivio-like, and I'm sure it will all be fine!

*_**Reason for Removal: No new information provided?**_

**O**

Vivio shoved her hands in her pockets and sighed, blowing her bangs from her face as she trudged over by the edge of the bridge. So here she was. Five attempts, and zero successes. Vivio either had the worst luck ever, or it just wasn't meant to be, or else her approach was all—

The sun shone brilliantly. The sky was incredibly blue, and the grass and trees glowed verdant green as red and pink flower petals blew by in the wind.

The day was _perfect_.

Because Vivio saw a beautiful vision coming towards her.

Walking down the park path, Hayate was scanning around the area for Vivio—she hadn't spotted her yet. Her wind-swept hair drifted in front of her roaming deep blue eyes. Her navy coat was unbuttoned and weighed down on one side with her hand in her pocket, while the other side flapped freely behind the two roses that Hayate carried.

The sun wasn't even setting from that direction, but Vivio swore there was some kind of backlighting, to make the ends of Hayate's hair shine that shade of tawny. Something, to make Hayate Yagami stand out above all other things in the world at that instant.

Perfect.

"Hayate-san!" Vivio cried out, beaming as she raced over. Before Hayate barely had a chance to look her way Vivio had closed the distance between them. With the kind of bouncing joy that filled Vivio's being during that instant, there was only one appropriate response.

"Vivi-OH!" Hayate yelped as Vivio glomped her, lifting the shorter woman up for a second and squeezing her around the waist warmly.

Vivio laughed gaily, feeling Hayate's hand come down on her shoulder for balance. She held on for a moment longer, then set Hayate down, grinning widely. "I did that before, remember?" Vivio looked into Hayate's eyes, giggling softly behind her words. "Of course, I was ten at the time, and I didn't have the strength to lift you up."

A small smile answered her, as Hayate tried to regain her composure. "And look at how you've grown in five years," she replied affectionately, although Vivio's words had kicked up something hesitant in Hayate's expression.

"I've grown up," Vivio agreed, and was pleased to see the reaction that her deliberate word choice stirred. She let Hayate go but didn't move away, still smiling.

Hayate paused, and Vivio waited for her.

It's funny, how all her previous plans felt so unimportant now. Vivio just knew that she was happy, and she let that happiness show in her face, and was delighted to see a hint of that same glow rise behind Hayate's gaze.

"Thank you for the roses," Hayate said at last, lifting the flowers.

"You're welcome," Vivio replied. "I was supposed to have one more for you, but, well…" She laughed, scuffing her shoe sheepishly. "I gave it to a boy who needed it more. I guess then," Vivio spread her arms, encompassing all the flower bushes around them with a silly grin, "all these are for you?"

Hayate laughed, looking around. "Japanese Camellia," she noted, observing the light pink flowers beside them. "It's also called _the rose of winter_."

The name sounded familiar, and then Vivio remembered an earlier conversation in the flower shop. "Camellias mean sincerity," Vivio said softly. She reached out and gently plucked a full flower, cupping the blossom in her hand. When she met Hayate's eyes again, Vivio smiled to see the light, entranced blush on Hayate's cheeks as her crush watched her wordlessly.

Vivio lifted the camellia to her lips, then held it out, her gaze steady and happy and warm.

"Hayate-san, will you go on a date with me tomorrow?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: Sorry for the HUGE delay in getting this chapter out ^^;;. This is the sixth chapter outline I'm using and the third chapter <em>draft_, so it was a real uphill battle just to finish!_**

**_Those who know about the Tsukimura robot maids in _Triangle Hearts _will understand why Falin could receive and read messages with her head ^_-._**

**_The cameos Tsubomi, Erika and Rumi come from _Heartcatch Precure._ Some meta-humour is present, for those who know ^_-._**

_**Sorry for the cliff-hanger =P. It seemed like a fitting place to end the chapter, mwahaha!**_


	6. Day 6: I'm feeling lucky to start

_**Quick Note: I warn you, this is a very long chapter. So make sure you have adequate time (or adequate speed-reading skills!) before you engage!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Prerogative of the Brave<strong>

"_A coward is incapable of exhibiting love; it is the prerogative of the brave."_

—Mahatma Gandhi

* * *

><p><strong>Day 6<strong>

"Ow!" Hayate dropped the hot spoon, rolling her chair backwards towards the sink. She knocked the faucet on and stuck her palm under the cold water. "Um…I think the soup is done!"

"Did you hurt yourself, Hayate?" A soft, concerned voice approached, reaching over Hayate's shoulder and inspecting Hayate's burnt hand.

"No, no," Hayate laughed sheepishly. "I was just being a wimp." She leaned back to smile upside-down at the person behind her. "I'm really fine, Reinforce."

"Good," Reinforce sighed, putting a hand on Hayate's head. "I suppose now you'll remember not to leave metal ladles in boiling soup?"

"I learned that there's a reason people use wooden spoons for these things," Hayate joked, laughing. She pushed her chair to the stove, but Reinforce beat her to it, picking up pot handlers and carefully lifting the heavy clay pot off the burner.

"I got this—why don't you go get the others?"

"Thanks," nodded Hayate. She glided towards the foyer, sticking her neck out of the doorway. "Signum! Vita! Shamal! Za—Oh," Hayate broke off, smiling as she saw the pile of blue fur by the heater uncoil and pad towards her. "Dinner is ready!" She stroked Zafira's snout affectionately before she wheeled back into the dining room.

This was how Hayate loved to spend her evenings—hiding her smiles as Vita packed away twice as much food as someone her size should, seeing Shamal sampling from a twitching, self-conscious Signum's plate, feeling the soft brush of Zafira's wagging tail against her shins, and playfully competing with Reinforce to see who would be the first to notice that something needed doing. It warmed her inside, and Hayate was grateful every day for her family.

"It's alright, I don't mind clearing the table," Hayate told Reinforce at the end of dinner as she stacked all their used plates. She inclined her head at the living room. "Why don't you join Vita and others?"

"It's alright Hayate," Reinforce said softly, her red eyes serious even as she smiled. "I like doing these small, everyday things. It's all I ever wanted."

Hayate's breath caught.

Reinforce picked up the plate pile. "You don't really need that chair anymore, do you?"

Hayate swallowed, her knuckles turning white on the armrests of her wheelchair. She breathed in raggedly, then gritted her teeth, sliding one foot off the rest to touch the floor. "Reinforce…" Hayate panted heavily, shaking as she pushed herself forward, slowly and strenuously until she was upright on her own two feet. "I…"

"Hayate," interrupted the silver-haired girl, her deep eyes as remote and sad as they were when Hayate had first met her. All around them, the details of Hayate's old house were bleeding away, fading into blackness. The arch of Reinforce's delicate brow showed a hint of disappointment as her friend shook her head, turning her back to Hayate.

"You aren't nine years old anymore, Hayate. It's time to grow up."

"Reinforce!" cried Hayate, reaching out desperately.

**O**

"_Hayate_!"

"R—" Hayate jerked, biting off her exclamation as she tried to get her bearings in the darkness. Someone was shaking her, and it took Hayate a few moments to orient herself after being woken so roughly.

"…Arisa-chan?" sighed Hayate, rubbing her eyes. She reached around Arisa, who was nearly sitting on her lap while glaring at the occupant of the bed, and picked up the alarm clock. "It's…nearly one in the morning. Just _what _warranted jumping on my bed and waking me up so early while I'm _on vacation?_"

"Hm, I don't know," Arisa said, crossing her arms, an impatient edge of sarcasm on every word. "How about because after getting out of rehearsal at midnight, a _concerned_ friend of yours received a text message from Vivio-chan asking for a change in her concert ticket seating?"

"Huh?"

"Arisa!" Suzuka's voice joined the ruckus—she was on the other side of the bed, both of her hands reaching over Hayate and wrapped around Arisa's arm. She implored, "It's late at night…can't we talk about this—sorry, Hayate-chan—in the morning?"

"What?" Hayate asked blearily, jolting as the mattress bounced under the many weights.

"Hayate!" Although the darkness made it hard to see any distinct features, Hayate could tell that Arisa was glaring intently at her. "Spill. Why did Vivio suddenly call Suzuka to get two tickets with seating _far _away from Nanoha and Fate's?"

"Wait, she asked for that?" Hayate was immediately more awake, sitting straighter. "Really?"

"Yes," admitted Suzuka, having given up on dislodging Arisa, and was now sitting on the bed too. "It's probably just—"

"_Details._"

Hayate cringed slightly before she frowned, piqued. She didn't have to _justify _herself to anyone—it's not like Hayate had done anything wrong! Of course Hayate appreciated and respected how her friends couldn't help but remain involved in her developing…thing…with Vivio, but still, Arisa was jumping to conclusions a bit too quickly. "It's…well…okay, you two have to promise me not to freak out or anything. Promise?"

"Of course," Suzuka said immediately. Arisa moved off of Hayate, sitting cross-legged beside her. When Suzuka gave her a quick glower, Arisa grudgingly answered, "Alright, I promise. What's going on, Hayate?"

"A couple of days ago, Vivio and I…had a talk."

"_Finally_!" Arisa rolled her eyes, although her tone had become lighter. Suzuka was a bit more composed, but she had a very _it's-about-time _expression on her face as she looked at Hayate with interest. Hayate was sure that Nanoha or Fate probably would have included a bit more relief and satisfaction in _their _responses to a line like that. And she had to admit, considering how obviously all her friends had wanted Hayate to _speak_ with Vivio since the first day of their vacation, Hayate considered herself quite devious for having escaped their meddling for four entire days, and even more so for successfully keeping it _private _until now.

More sympathetically, Suzuka prompted, "And?"

"It…didn't go how I had intended," Hayate confessed, sighing. "I mean, I _tried _to tell Vivio that nothing can happen, but then somehow, I dunno how, it all kind of went…out of my control. And I ended up hugging her. And she said that she wasn't going to give up asking me."

"…Wow, Hayate, becoming a commander _really _improved your articulation."

"And _then,_" Hayate continued, trying to sound less flustered,"I…I kind of accepted that."

"Wait…you mean that you, well…" Arisa gestured, at a loss for words. "You basically told Vivio-chan that you're _interested_?"

Hayate cringed, thankful and yet cursing the sharp wits of her friends; it saved her from having to put her own words to things, but it also meant that they would ask questions towards thoughts that Hayate might not want to go into. "…Yes?"

Arisa was silent.

Suzuka was silent.

Hayate sweated.

By now, her night-vision was sinking in, so Hayate could see Arisa's features pinched in a pondering frown, while Suzuka looked a bit more troubled. She had the feeling that her friends were thinking hard about how to phrase their responses properly in a way that didn't involve too many exclamations.

Surprisingly, Arisa said with considerable gentleness, "Okay…but Hayate, you're kind of at a different place in life than Vivio-chan. It's not fair for you to, well…I'm not saying that you're leading her on, but still, she might be having different expectations than—"

Oh boy. Hayate swallowed, trying to clear her dry mouth enough to speak. Maybe it was the late hour, or the whirlwind of emotions that she kept oscillating between over the last 48 hours, or even the deeply worried emotion in Arisa's voice, but Hayate was compelled to be honest to her old friends.

"…I think I love her."

"…"

"…"

"I—"

"Are you _drunk_, Hayate?"

"No! Well, I might have been when I first realized that…"

"OH MY GOD!"

"Shh!" Hayate hissed desperately. "You'll wake Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan!" Why was Arisa so shocked? Hadn't she and the others been grilling Hayate about loving Vivio a few nights ago? Maybe her friends really hadn't thought through what real-life consequences their questions might have, after the romantic fantasy faded as sobriety arrived.

"OH MY GOD! Do you want to _sleep _with her?"

"…How many pedophile points will I get if I answer that question?"

"HAYATE!"

"What kind of—I wouldn't _actually_ sleep with Vivio!"_…yet…_"It's just a _date!_"

More stunned silence from Arisa—then, "So the tickets…and yesterday, with the flowers…Vivio asked you out on a _date?_ And you said yes?"

"Kind of…I mean, yes." Hayate scratched her cheek, feeling herself blushing and thankful for the masking darkness of her room. "Yeah."

She seemed to be getting a lot of silent moments from her friends tonight. Arisa seemed to have fallen into stunned silence, a rare occurrence from the outspoken woman. Suzuka put a hand on Arisa's forearm to stop the blonde's next statement, exchanging some kind of unspoken message between their gazes. Hayate braced herself for a kindly firm speech from her oldest friend, but what Suzuka ended up saying caught Hayate entirely off guard.

"Hayate-chan…what are you expecting out of this?"

"…I'm sorry?" Hayate asked in surprise.

Suzuka sighed, putting a hand on top of the blanket covering Hayate's knee. "I mean, Hayate-chan, that you're kind of treading into unknown ground for Vivio-chan here. She's never been in a relationship before, right? So even if you _weren't _the older one, you're the one with experience. Where are you going to go with this?" Suzuka had a look to her as if she wanted to take Hayate's hand, so Hayate tucked her hands under the comforter. Inside, Hayate was more confused than she'd like to admit, and opening herself up too much in front of anyone threatened to derail what little sense Hayate had managed to convince herself about over the events of the last few days. After a pause, Suzuka said, "Do you want a relationship?"

"I don't _know_," Hayate said, a touch angrier than she had intended. "Geez, Suzuka-chan, going on a date isn't like I'm marrying the girl. I know that there's other stuff involved, okay? This is…it's like having a summer love. You take the chance and acknowledge how you're feeling, because you're on _vacation_, and it's okay to give things a shot. Yesterday, Vivio asked me out on a date, and I said yes because I wanted to take that leap of faith. Being away from daily life means that we can try things out without real life becoming…weird…if it goes south. See what could happen, you know—that's all I'm expecting out of this date. So," Hayate tugged on her blankets, lying back down and closing her eyes. "Thanks for doing what you can about our concert tickets for Vivio. I appreciate it. And now I'm going to go back to sleep, because I'm _on vacation_ and because I have a date for tomorrow."

"But—"

"_Good night_, Arisa-chan, Suzuka-chan."

A strangled sound came from Arisa, but Suzuka must have done something because Arisa's weight rose off the mattress without further complaint, her footsteps striding disgruntedly towards the door. "…Good night, Hayate-chan," Suzuka said quietly, and Hayate felt the bed creak as her friend rose. The sound of her steps moved away, and then even softer, Hayate could hear Suzuka's final comment.

"Good luck…I hope you're sure about what you're doing."

Hayate closed her eyes.

_…I'm really not. And I'm okay with that…really._

In the dark of her vision, Hayate couldn't avert her gaze from the memory of steady, piercing red eyes, and she had nowhere to run from the cutting disappointment.

_"It's time to grow up."_

**O**

_Morning felt like it came far too quickly_, Hayate grumped, as she held up another outfit over herself in the mirror. Strangely, Hayate _knew _that she worked daily on 4 or 5 hours of sleep a night and could still turn decisions about entire military operations on a dime…yet for some reason, she couldn't decide whether she wanted to wear blue or white today.

"I should have brought Rein along," Hayate lamented, tossing another dress onto the bed with the rejected pile. She had brought _one _dress since she had been expecting to see Suzuka's concert, but then this date thing had come up. She was borrowing from Suzuka's gowns, and while Falin had offered to stay and help after bringing the dresses to Hayate's room, Hayate preferred a bit of quiet and peace instead. Rein was different though—the amount of time they spent together allowed them to just get each other's thoughts without talking, which was just about the extent of conversation that Hayate could handle this morning.

The white dress was a bit too classy…but it wasn't like Hayate didn't consider a date with Vivio unclassy! Should she put the white dress back into consideration? They were just going out to a restaurant, but then again, they were heading straight to Suzuka's concert afterward. But the white dress just didn't seem to _fit_ well, even though the sizing was right, and for a first date Hayate really wanted to feel…perfect.

"Oh geez." Hayate dropped her forehead into her hand. Okay, she needed a moment to chill. She wasn't a teenager going on her first date, so she _really _needed to pull herself together. Honestly, it was half a lifetime ago when Hayate had last been so flustered picking out an outfit, and considering she was twice that age now, there was no excuse anymore to lose her mind over a simple date.

"Blue!" Hayate snatched up her blue silk dress, the only one she had brought for herself. It was a nice dress, formal enough for a concert but not too much so for a restaurant. And most of all, it was hers, and the comfort and confidence that Hayate got from wearing her own favourite dress was probably the way to go for her date.

Decision made—no second-thoughts allowed. Hayate rapidly hung all the borrowed dresses back on their hangers and shut the closet door on them. Out of sight, out of mind…she hesitated on the thought of make-up. Appropriate, or not? Too much effort, or would it be shameless not to put the time in?

"…Just a little couldn't hurt…"

Next thing…"Necklace?" Hayate opened the jewelry box that Yuuno had made for her as a birthday present, the box deceptively innoculous in appearance but folded outwards into compartments that looked impossible to contain within the outer case. It was a great travelling case for Hayate to use, since her job often came with public appearances or functions where she had to look her best no matter what clothing she was wearing or borrowing. Hayate ran her finger along the compartments, then stopped.

A nice sapphire piece, set in silver—it was one of Hayate's favourite necklaces, just because it looked so good on her. However…Morgan Link had given to Hayate as a gift, and perhaps being reminded of her ex-girlfriend wasn't the wisest thing to do on a first date with someone she…wanted to take a chance with.

But she looked really pretty with it…and Hayate _wanted_ to look pretty.

Soft knocking on the door interrupted Hayate's thoughts.

"…One minute!" called Hayate, hurriedly clasping the sapphire necklace around her neck. She ran her fingers through her hair, tossed her purse onto the bed and opened the door.

"Hi," Vivio said shyly, although her smile wasn't hesitant in the slightest. Her dress was green through her unbuttoned jacket, matching with her right eye, but her earrings and choker were red to match her left eye. Someone, probably Fate, had helped Vivio with her hair so that the simple yet elegant high ponytail made the girl look…older. Kind of like Signum's look, actually, and that made Hayate blush. Vivio swallowed and held out a small wooden box to Hayate. "This is for you."

"Thank you..." Hayate took the box and gave it a playful shake. "Can I open it?"

"Of course."

The lid was a simple hinge-lid, and so Hayate lifted the top slowly, only to laugh in surprised delight as a shower of coloured sparks burst from the box. A handful of rainbow butterflies fluttered out, their wings shimmering translucent with magic, and flickered about the air before dissipating into warm specks. It was a beautifully crafted piece of illusion magic, and from Hayate's experienced eyes, worked very neatly into the wood of the box so that it could repeat itself at least a few hundred times.

"Wow, Vivio, that's beautiful!" The air tingled with the scent of magic, one Hayate recognized to be uniquely Vivio's. She felt a comforting warmth sink into her chest as she breathed in deeply.

"I'm glad you like it," Vivio smiled, relaxing at Hayate's obvious joy. "I had realized this morning that I hadn't gotten you flowers, and it was too late to...um, I really shouldn't have told you that, huh..."

Hayate burst out laughing and immediately tried to rein her mirth in, not wanting Vivio to get the wrong idea. "That's alright, Vivio—it's so very _you_, and that's just great," she chuckled, then set the box down on the dresser. "It's easier to keep for a long time than flowers anyway."

Vivio smiled nervously and shifted in the doorway. She glanced around the room, not making eye contact with Hayate who was putting her own coat on. Hayate sensed rather than saw Vivio stiffen.

"What's wrong?"

Following Vivio's line of sight, Hayate paused, trying hard to suppress her blush and impulsive stammer of explanation. Calmly, Hayate inquired again, "Something wrong?"

"You…kept it," mumbled Vivio, her ears turning adorably red.

"I love roses," Hayate managed to say evenly, smiling at the pressed red rose encased in a glass frame on the bedstand. She risked a glance at Vivio's face, and immediately regretted it. The blonde didn't hide the soft kind of hope that lay so transparently in her expression, and just seeing it made Hayate shake.

Hayate didn't want to think about that right now.

"So, where are we going?" she asked brightly, the forced segueway breaking the moment.

"I thought, that since we're on Earth, we should have something local?" Vivio said, leading them towards the front door. "Nanoha-mama told me about an authentic sushi place a few blocks away from here. I hope you like it."

"It's good company that makes good food," Hayate laughed, slipping on her boots. It was too cold outside for heels, and besides, Hayate had never been entirely comfortable in them. Even twenty years later, walking was something Hayate treasured, and limping around on sore feet at the end of a long night for a few centimetres of height just didn't seem worth it. Hayate was amused to see Vivio lace up a similar pair of boots, although hers were a fair bit more scuffed up around the soles.

Some things, assuringly, never changed.

**O**

The sushi restaurant had been Nanoha's favourite, and since Vivio had little knowledge of Earth restaurants she took her mother's word for it. She was going for both a nostalgia factor for Hayate as well as a neatness of eating style, since the worst thing to do on a first date would be to order food that needed to be eaten in a sloppy fashion. Luckily, it was within walking distance as well, and there was something cozy and intimate about taking a stroll together on a date, even if you weren't exactly in a private setting.

"The Honour Roll?" Hayate smiled as she saw the restaurant that they were heading towards. "They have really good sashimi here, I remember."

"I'll have to bow to your recommendations then," Vivio said goodnaturedly. Hayate had reached the door first and held it open for Vivio.

"Great, I can introduce you to _real _Japanese food then!" Hayate smiled, stepping in behind Vivio. A waiter immediately approached them, holding a pile of menus in her arms.

"Welcome! Ah, a seat for you and your daughter?"

"No," Hayate laughed nervously. "She's my…" Hayate bit her lip, giving Vivio a quick, anxious glance. "…friend."

"Of course, this way!" The waiter continued without missing a beat, pivoting around with the expectation that they would follow.

"After you," Vivio gestured with a hand, falling in step behind Hayate so that she could have a chance to compose herself. She blinked hard against the well of tears, biting the inside of her lip to control her emotions. A few deep breaths allowed Vivio to smooth her expression over again, and just in time too as the waiter seated them at a table by the windows. She could feel Hayate's quick, darting glances at her, but Vivio kept her gaze lowered even as they sat down. By the time she looked up again she had a convincingly casual smile for Hayate's strained and anxious scrutiny.

The waiter placed a menu before Hayate. "I'll be back with some tea for you two—or do you want anything now?"

"Tea is fine," Hayate assured, and Vivio nodded her agreement as she accepted a menu.

"What are you in the mood for?" Hayate asked cheerfully as she opened the menu, peering over the open pamphlet as she shook out her napkin to lay over her lap. Vivio sheepishly followed suit, both for etiquette's sake as well as the practical aspect of protecting the more formal attire than she was normally accustomed to wearing.

"Whatever you recommend; you have more experience with this type of food than I do," Vivio said. "I've only ever had it at home when Nanoha-mama felt like being nostalgic."

"I should make sure that I drop by on those nights," Hayate giggled as she scanned down the choices of sushi rolls.

"I'll have Kris message you," teased Vivio, winking.

"Perfect!"

The waiter returned, expertly managing to hold a full teapot with two cups balanced on top the lid and a set of chopsticks in her other hand. Quickly serving them, the waiter noticed after a look that they weren't ready to order and wisely retreated. Vivio fiddled with the paper left over from her wooden chopsticks, smoothing out the creases marring the restaurant name. She folded it over and tucked edges in, until she finally put the completed dog figure in front of Hayate, who didn't notice it right away as she was placing their order.

"Cute," Hayate smiled when she noticed the origami piece, prodding it with the end of her chopstick with a laugh. "Is it supposed to be Zafira?"

"Not yet…" Vivio took the dog back and picked up the table pencil and added a wild ruff and a stoic expression on the paper dog. "There, _that's_ Zaffy."

"Here," Hayate handed Vivio her paper too. "If that's Zafira, then you _have _to make an Arf too."

Vivio obediently started folding, feeling a little flushed at the close attention Hayate was paying to the movement of her hands. "I always make them at restaurants," she stuttered, a bit embarrassed at the strange scrutiny.

"I know." Her soundless chuckling made Hayate's throat and chest flash blue and silver, and Vivio blushed as she realized how she was struggling to pull her eyes from Hayate's breastline back up to Hayate's face. Maybe Hayate didn't notice…aw, she was blushing, a little—so much for not seeming pervy, Vivio lamented to herself. Hayate coughed, glancing down at her lap. "We always left a little zoo behind after we finished eating out."

"How's Zaffy doing lately?" Vivio asked instead, drawing a wicked grin on her Arf-piece and setting it nose to nose with the Zafira one. Reminding Hayate of how Vivio used to act as an eight-year-old out on "family" dinners wasn't exactly the mental image that Vivio wanted to build up while on a date.

"He's gotten a lot more students this year," Hayate's tone was fond as she patted the paper-Zafira on the head with a finger. "A lot of mages are preparing for their mage-rank exams soon, so he has a full training schedule. I think he even turned away some people, but he didn't tell me anything about it." She sighed. "I think he doesn't want me to feel bad that he's taking the time to shadow me and help out around the house."

"Zafira knows what he wants his priorities to be," said Vivio. She smiled wryly, holding Hayate's gaze. "I can't say I don't understand where he's coming from."

Hayate coloured a little, but then seemed to regain her footing with a laugh. "At the very least, I'm glad that he's doing what he wants, even if I don't agree." Her eyes lit up suddenly at a thought. "Actually, you know, I think I like that _better._"

Vivio raised her teacup in a silent salute to that comment. Over the years, it was obvious that the Wolkenritter's devotion to their mistress only continued to grow instead of lessen. Vivio had overheard Hayate's private, despondent confessions to Nanoha or Fate at times about how she worried that her knights weren't getting the kind of lives they deserved to have if they were always putting Hayate first. With the Wolkenritter's lives being tied to the Tome of the Night Sky, and the Tome itself being tied to Hayate's life, all the Yagamis only had one lifetime to live now. After centuries of imprisionment, all Hayate wanted for her family was for them to live freely.

Sometimes the difference between willing devotion and compelled servitude blurred. So any time Signum, Shamal, Vita or Zafira openly acknowledged Hayate's preference and yet acted counter to it made Hayate happy in a round-about way.

"And it's not just Zafira, you know," Hayate complained good-naturedly. "I swear, Signum took that post in the GFDC Strike Team just to watch over me, instead of joining Fate-chan jaunting all over the universe."

"I dunno, maybe everyone's just getting homesick?" Vivio suggested, leaning on a palm before jerking upright again, not wanting to have a bad posture. "Maybe Signum just likes staying at home. Fate-mama isn't taking so many long tours anymore, you know."

"Yeah, I might have heard of that in-between all of Nanoha-chan's happy ranting." Hayate winked as she poured more tea for both of them. "It _is _nice having Signum at home for a while."

Chuckling at that, Vivio grinned as their food was delivered right then. "I think Shamal is happy about that too."

"Are you kidding? Shamal is always peeking at my scheduling charts to find out when Signum is off-shift, and contrives to arrange her hospital shifts so that she gets off in time to share lunch." Hayate winced, adding, "And she even makes lunch baskets sometimes. I'm not sure if she's getting better at cooking, or if Signum is just getting an iron stomach after such long exposure."

"You know, I've never asked," Vivio remarked, tilting her head. "How come Shamal works at the Main Office instead of on the military base? She's part of the Military Medical Corps, but she isn't actually working on the base." God, these rolls were delicious. Vivio tried to keep in mind which selections they were; if she was lucky, maybe Nanoha-mama would make them for her.

"It's not the commute—she can get a ride with Vita-chan if she wanted," Hayate answered. "I think she likes being a consultant for Cranagan General Hospital in her free afternoons. I hope that's it." Hayate made a face. "I'd hope that she's not _also _keeping an eye on me, working in the next building over."

"Okay, now you're sounding paranoid," Vivio teased.

Hayate tossed a paper napkin at her in response, which Vivio caught easily, winking as she used it to wipe her mouth. She stuffed a salmon sushi roll into her mouth, feeling her eyes water a little from the spice. Vivio made an approving noise, leading Hayate to grin and nod in agreement.

"Good, huh?"

"The best," Vivio declared.

"Better than your mother's?"

"I can't ever admit to that, not if I want to keep eating at home!"

"Oh don't worry, only Fate-chan has to be careful of that. You're the daughter—Nanoha-chan is legally bound to feed you."

"That's good to know," Vivio said playfully. "Well, I suppose even if Nanoha-mama kicks me out at dinnertime, I could go over to your house."

"You're always welcome."

Vivio shifted in her seat, inching her free hand forward a little across the table, hoping it was smooth. "Well…maybe I ought to admit that this is the best sushi I've ever had, then?" She said in a joking-tone, her voice wavering a little.

This was the great thing about loving a smart woman—Vivio could see in Hayate's eyes that the older woman understood the many-times removed joke, and also that she was empathic enough to pick up on the underlying emotion Vivio unabashedly showed.

Hayate's expression froze for a micro-second, then a hint of glass slid up in her blue eyes. "You could do that," she said, her tone light and casual. "But I think that Nanoha-chan wouldn't be too happy if you were always out for dinner. Mothers like it when their children eat at home."

Vivio kept smiling, narrowing her eyes a little. That stung a little—in a way, despite the fact that Hayate knew Vivio's parents well and Vivio knew the Wolkenritter well, and both have often had dinner over at the other's place, even something like that is changing meaning now. Maybe it was because Nanoha and Fate were already involved in this that they were, strangely enough, the _safe _"family meets love interest" option. Undaunted, she said, "Ah, you're probably right."

Hayate raised an eyebrow, giving her a dubious and suspicious stare. Vivio just grinned back, pushing the wooden platter over. "More sushi for you?"

Hey, Vivio had learned her combat lessons from good teachers. Knowing when to withdraw could help her come back with a stronger offensive from another direction at a later time. Both of Vivio's best combat teachers weren't ones who ever settled for failure.

If your first assault didn't work, then come back with a _bigger_ one. And keep going until you break through, no matter what it takes.

Vivio liked to think that she worked for love the same way.

**O**

"Ready to go?" Vivio asked, watching Hayate finish off their sashimi dish. She looked up and raised her hand for the bill, checking her watch at the same time. They weren't exactly pressed for time yet, but they should be off soon to get to the concert hall for when the doors opened.

Hayate let out a happy hum as she chewed on the last tuna piece, turning her attention to the bill the waiter placed on the table beside her.

"I got it—" Vivio stole the bill out from under Hayate's hand, smiling as she carefully counted out enough yen to cover their meal plus tip. She took a second to double-check her bill denominations, then closed the bill and handed it back to the waiter. "I couldn't possibly ask you to pay."

Hayate held up two hands in surrender. "I'm flattered, but…"

"I insist," Vivio said in her best Takamachi-stubborn voice, grinning as she happily took Hayate's hand and placed it in the crook of her near arm as they walked out. "Besides, it's thanks to you that I even have a job to be able to pay." Even though as a student intern, Vivio only made two-thirds the salary of any other GFDC officer, it was still more of an income than she could use as a teenager who still lived at home and was fed by her mothers.

"Not really." Hayate stumbled a bit on the sidewalk, and Vivio consciously slowed her pace, remembering their height difference. It was hard, learning how to walk in close proximity with someone else. Military marching drills weren't quite applicable in date situations. The brunette glanced up at Vivio, her blue eyes sparkling with open mirth. God, Vivio's stomach just back-flipped right there. "I wasn't on the selection panel."

"What?"

Hayate nodded, laughing. "I wasn't. I had no say at all in who the Ground Forces chose to fill the single internship spot for the Strike Team."

"You…really?" Vivio gaped.

"Is it that hard for you to believe? Your school record speaks for itself, Vivio."

She blushed, feeling a strange giddiness in her stomach. Oh, Vivio knew that her grades were good, but…wow. She had written the hell out of that application, and Nanoha had very patiently looked it over for her after every nervous correction or rephrased sentence. There had been 200 applications from various schools, and Vivio had been given the only placement by a panel of people who didn't know her at all.

Hayate chuckled, patting Vivio on the arm as they stopped by the curb to hail a cab. "I told you then, didn't I? You did a fantastic job, and you deserve the position, '_Wolf-1_'," Hayate winked.

Hearing Hayate's voice say her call-sign always made Vivio twitch while in the field, but this time she shivered, going red when she realized that Hayate would have felt that through their joined arms. Could she be any more embarrassingly obvious? "Um," she stuttered, "A cab? I mean, sorry, how do we—"

"Right," Hayate said, shivering a little as the wind picked up. She dropped her grip on Vivio's arm to button up her jacket, and Vivio felt the cold keenly. She covertly stood behind Hayate, letting her taller frame act as a wind-block—that is, if Hayate was actually cold and hadn't just used it as an excuse to let go of Vivio. Calmly, Hayate lifted a hand, facing the on-coming traffic and leaning into the road. It looked like madness, and Vivio restrained the urge to grab Hayate's collar to keep her from falling onto the street.

Like magic, a black taxicab appeared and halted aggressively in front of them. Hayate opened the door, took one look at Vivio's borrowed, straitjacket-like hundred-thousand yen dress, and decided to get in first, sliding across the leather seat for Vivio to clamber in after.

"Crystela Concert Hall," Hayate told the cab driver, and they were on their way.

"It's strange how—" Vivio shut her mouth, flushing as she realized that she had nearly blurted out how the cab system was different on Mid-Childa compared to Earth. That would have been an incredibly stupid breach of TSAB security on an Un-Administered planet! "—how drivers can so easily memorize maps of whole cities."

"It's a little weird," Hayate conceded. "I haven't ridden many cabs before, but I'm always surprised by that too." She explained further, "I either didn't go out much, or Nanoha-chan's family or Suzuka-chan's family would drive us around. Or we bused, you know, like normal teenagers."

"I can't wait to get my licence," Vivio said passionately, daydreaming about one day being able to drive Fate-mama's sleek car. She and Nanoha both admired Fate's car, even if they weren't as obsessed with it as Fate was. Immediately, Vivio wanted to kick herself. Hayate had blinked and bit her lip, and Vivio could practically read the unease as the older woman suddenly remembered just how old Vivio was—since Vivio had stupidly reminded her of it.

"Um," stammered Vivio, "I think we're almost there?" The streets were getting busier and busier as this district tended towards more personal vehicles and richer clientele, meaning that the curbside was loaded with limousines and luxury cars. Somehow, the cab squeezed up between two shiny cars, and Vivio held her breath as the car came to a halt without causing an insurance nightmare.

"Here," Hayate said before Vivio could act, handing the cab driver a bill through the partition.

"Fine," Vivio sighed playfully. "Thanks." She hopped out, stumbling a bit as she landed on the road instead of the curb. Although if the cab had turned in any closer, its front wheels would be on top of a very expensive-looking car, so Vivio forgave the driver for that. Vivio stepped back, then held out a hand to help Hayate out.

Smiling gratefully, Hayate put her fingers into Vivio's palm, jumping out considerably more gracefully than Vivio did, clutching onto Vivio's hand to help her balance after the awkward jump. Vivio pulled Hayate forward onto the curb as the cab engine growled as it drove off.

She didn't think about it; she couldn't help herself. Vivio's thumb slid downward, stroking the delicate bones of Hayate's hand.

Her skin was so soft.

Vivio felt Hayate's hand jerk an inch away, and she let go, letting their hands fall limply apart.

Hayate's breath quickened; she seemed about to say something, and her hand twitched. The crowd by the concert hall entrance were facing the other way, but other latecomers were approaching from both sides of the street. Vivio waited.

Then she said, "Here, your ticket."

"Thank you," Hayate said quietly. She took the ticket and reached forward, but Vivio had already walked over to the door, holding it open for Hayate and the other patrons. They were mostly silent as they walked into the glass and white stone concert hall, collecting programmes from the door attendant and passing their tickets over. All of Suzuka's complementary tickets were in the front section of the theatre, but Vivio had specifically requested for tickets that were to the side and behind her parents' seats. She adored her mamas, but sitting beside them while on a date was just a bit _too _uncomfortable of a thought.

Vivio swallowed, then touched Hayate's arm gently, guiding them down the stairs. "This way, Hayate-san."

The hall was nearly full; the concert would begin in just a few minutes. Most of the patrons looked to be about Hayate's age or older—understandable, since most youngsters like Vivio either weren't interested in classical music or couldn't afford the high price of tickets to a Kaioh Michiru concert. As a result, Vivio was getting a lot of curious looks from the people they passed by, making her a little uneasy. Would they make assumptions about how Vivio was holding onto Hayate's arm?

Or worse…would they think nothing of it, thinking that it wasn't anything unusual between a teenager and an older guardian?

She scanned the row and smiled when she saw the backs of Nanoha and Fate's heads—with that unnerving mother's instinct, Nanoha turned around just as Vivio and Hayate reached their seats. The Ace of Aces beamed and gave them a small, friendly wave. Hayate grinned and lifted a hand in greeting back, while Vivio bit her lip and tried to subtly drop her grip on Hayate's arm without seeming too rude or too obvious, blushing.

Fate smiled warmly, and Vivio felt her ears burn as her red-eyed mama gave her a little wink, barely visible in the dimming auditorium. Damn, she could never hide anything from her Fate-mama. Vivio tensed, looking down at her shoes as Hayate stepped into their row and sat down next to a tall blonde woman in a white tuxedo. Would it be too childish to wave back? She definitely wouldn't shout a happy hello across the row, like she would if attending a pop concert with her friends.

Too late—the lights swiftly dimmed and refocused on the stage. Vivio hastily dropped into her seat as the curtains drew back, clapping along with the audience as the two violinists walked onto the stage, both of them in similar elegant gowns and bowing to their appreciative audience.

Michiru and Suzuka began playing, and the twin violins sounded different to Vivio's ears although the music blended to form something nice. The entire concert hall was as silent as a midnight stake-out, and Vivio could practically feel the sound waves filling the air with energy like magic. At the end of the first song the audience was frozen as the last note faded, before clapping a thunderstorm of appreciation.

Hayate leaned over, half-yelling into Vivio's ear to be heard over the din. "What did you think?" She looked just as excited as if she were about to close an important negociation.

"It was…nice!" Vivio shouted back, unable to think of a more descriptive word. She fumbled for something more intelligible to say. "Um…they sounded good…"

Of all the times for Vivio to feel like a six-year old child, awkward and ignorant and anxious, it had to be _now?_

"Did you hear that counterpoint?" The tall blonde on Hayate's other side remarked, still clapping along with the crowd. "I haven't heard something like that since the Bach concert in Kyoto."

"It's an original piece!" Hayate replied enthusiastically.

Vivio opened her mouth, but right then Michiru started playing again, and so she shut up as the audience stilled again to listen, now with an excited tension. Vivio swallowed, straining to try and pick up anything special in the music.

It sounded good, but Vivio didn't listen to enough classical music to know much about what Suzuka and Michiru were doing to make their pieces spectacular.

When the second piece finished, Vivio said quickly, "I liked the middle part. It sounded kind of different."

"You mean when the meter changed?"

"…Yeah?" answered Vivio, slumping a little lower in her seat.

"I liked that part too," Hayate said, although there was a hesitance in her voice. It was hard to tell if that oddity was from a polite lie or from some other reason. Vivio had a hard time reading Hayate's face then, under the dimmed lights of the auditorium.

"Both Kaioh-san and Suzuka-chan did a great job alternating rhythms."

"Yeah, they did."

Hayate didn't answer. The violinists started playing again.

"…That one was quite different—is it more modern, or something?"

"I think it was more Romantic."

"…Oh."

"Um, Romantic, as in, the Romantic Era. There are more…well, more expressive parts compared to Classical pieces."

"Oh, I see. You can tell?"

"The first two were more traditional, but I think Suzuka-chan told me that most of their songs are Romantic ones."

"Ah, okay. Yeah, I liked this one better."

"You did?"

"The earlier ones were nice too, but this one just felt more emotional."

"You like the more emotional ones?"

"Um, yeah, I guess I do. I think that might be why, um, I usually like songs with lyrics better. The good ones, I mean. I empathize with them more."

"I see."

"…um, do you like classical music?"

…

"Sorry, what did you ask before?"

"What? I can't remember…oh, wait. I asked you if you liked classical music."

"I—"

"I mean, if you _like_ classical music—sorry, I, uh, interrupted you there."

"It's okay. Yes, I do. I used to listen to it when I stayed at home a lot. It was relaxing, and I never got tired of it."

"Oh?"

"That was when I was alone, before I met my knights and your mothers."

"Ah, okay."

…

"Suzuka-chan did a great job on that last one."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She…well, that solo part is really difficult, and she performed it flawlessly. That's…pretty great."

"I thought that she nailed it, yeah. I liked it."

…

"Michiru-san is _really _good."

"She is. That was amazing."

"Yeah, it really was."

"Her style is…well, it's different. Than what most people do."

"I see…in what way?"

"She's quite famous for…well, her technique. Um, how she plays."

"Oh?"

"Yes…"

"…okay."

"Okay."

…

"Wow, that was…Suzuka-chan and Kaioh-san really played something amazing! I wonder which of them wrote that piece?"

"…"

"…Vivio?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I, uh…um, could you repeat that?"

"I…it's nothing."

"…"

"…I just thought they did a good job on that last piece."

"Really? That's…that's great."

"Hm."

"Yeah! They must have played really well, if you think so. I mean, since you know a lot about it and all, so you have a proper critic's judgment."

"I guess so."

"…yeah."

…

"…"

"…"

"…So, how many more songs until the intermission?"

"What? Oh, I wasn't looking at the program for…I'm not…um…after the next one."

"I see."

"I was, uh…did you know that this would be Michiru-san's seventh album?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Um, do you like her songs?"

"Um…yes. I bought all her other albums before."

"Oh…how? I mean, here…"

"Suzuka-chan would ship them to me."

"Oh."

"…Yeah."

"Um, that's great. Good."

"…"

…

Intermission.

The curtain pulled shut. People started getting up. The aisle filled as guests moved towards the exits.

"…um, Hayate-san…do you want to go out and get drinks? Everyone else is…"

"No thanks. Um, drinks here are alcoholic, and I think I'll pass for today."

Vivio blushed, realizing her stupid mistake. Even worse, Hayate knew it too, and had deftly provided an out for Vivio to save her pride. If she weren't wearing a fancy dress, Vivio would have hunched down in her seat in dejection.

"Good choice—I never understood the need for people to be drunk when listening to great music," their neighbour remarked.

Hayate turned to her left, politely curious. "Do you attend concerts often, miss…?"

"Tenoh Haruka," introduced the stranger, smiling charmingly as she held out a white-gloved hand to Hayate. She was handsome, but still looked undeniably feminine to Vivio's eyes. Her wavy blonde hair seemed constantly wind-swept, and the hand that she was extending was fine-boned like an artist's but strong like a fighter's.

She unnerved Vivio in a strange way.

Vivio wasn't sure she liked that.

Hayate put her hand into Haruka's, but instead of shaking Haruka bent and kissed Hayate's knuckles in a utterly proper knightly fashion. Vivio breathed in and out, watching the white-suited woman's lips pressed briefly against Hayate's fingers.

"I'm Yagami Hayate; nice to meet you." Hayate pulled her hand free from the tall blonde, her cheeks lightly pink, and half-turned to include Vivio in the conversation. "This is my—"

"I'm Takamachi Vivio," Vivio said quietly instead. She'd rather not have another moment like the restaurant. She held out a hand, her wrist angled, and Haruka shook it firmly.

"Pleasure, little kitten," she said charmingly, winking. Vivio nodded back, unimpressed. Haruka raised an eyebrow, then her expression turned thoughtful. "Takamachi…are you related to Nanoha-san?"

Vivio smiled a little. "My mother."

"She's Suzuka-san's friend," Haruka nodded, smiling as she was able to place them. "Michiru is quite impressed with your friend's talent."

"Oh?" Hayate perked up, her eyes assessing. "It sounds like you and Kaioh-san are close, Tenoh-san."

"Haruka," came the husky correction, complete with a smile that made Vivio's heart jump involuntarily even as she bit her lip, tense.

"I can't possibly call you that, Tenoh-san," Hayate laughed, tilting her head with equal charm. "How could I talk with such a famous pianist so familiarly?"

"Ouch," Haruka winced playfully, "You recognized me."

"Any fan of Kaioh-san knows of you too, Tenoh Haruka-san."

"I suppose there are worse ways to be recognized," Haruka laughed again, but the mirth couldn't disguise her undercurrent affection. "And I suppose there are worse ways for a pretty woman to address me than 'Tenoh-san'?"

"It could depend on how Vivio addresses you, Tenoh-san," replied Hayate, reclaiming Vivio's attention when she heard her name.

Vivio shrugged a little. She hoped they didn't think she was being rude. "'Tenoh-san,' of course. I would hate to embarrass my parents by being discourteous." She went silent again.

There was a moment of awkward silence from Vivio's heavy comment dropped into the levity. Then Haruka said, "Well said—the new generation still has some polite young people, yes, Hayate-san?"

"Our generation isn't _that _much older, Haruka-san," Hayate returned easily. "An artist is always young, aren't they?"

"If Michiru asks, my answer to that is always yes," Haruka faux-whispered, and they laughed.

Vivio glanced at the stage. The curtain was fluttering. They may be ready to resume. But while the lights stayed on, Haruka and Hayate kept talking, a teasing conversation mixed with learned commentary. They were relaxed and intrigued by each other. The casual wit hid cunning minds.

This was the kind of conversation Hayate excelled at.

Vivio stayed silent.

Hayate's Lieutenant-General and Commander nature really shone through. Especially when Hayate was dressed so beautifully. Shining with expensive jewelry and revealing her quiet sophistication.

It wasn't a mask.

All part of the amazing Yagami Hayate.

Vivio laid her hands in a fold of her borrowed dress.

**O**

"Vivio-san," Haruka said, halting the younger blonde's movement with a single hand on her wrist. Vivio waited, watching Hayate move away through the crowd as they stood in the emptying aisle. Even the last of the most enthusiastic applauders had stopped and were finally exiting alongside excited murmurs.

"Look," the tall woman said quietly, "I didn't meant to tread in on your girl—"

"It's alright."

Haruka raised her brows, her handsome features clearly dubious.

Vivio sighed. "I'm not jealous, Tenoh-san. It's really alright. I'm glad that Hayate-san could talk with someone who's interested in the same things and can speak at the same level." She dropped her gaze. "Is that all?"

Slowly withdrawing her hand, Haruka stayed in front of Vivio for a moment. "...Okay. I just wanted to apologize for my inconsideration."

Vivio shrugged it off, smiling politely.

Haruka's teal-blue gaze didn't waver. "Have a little faith in yourself, little kitten."

"What?"

Haruka chuckled, her carefree teasing tone back in place, but the hand that she laid on Vivio's shoulder was affectionate like an elder sister's. "She likes you. It doesn't matter that this isn't something you're interested in." She gave Vivio a final smiling nod before heading towards the stage, disappearing behind the curtain looking for her partner.

Hayate liked her? Vivio bit her lip, feeling her heart rate jump as she hurried up the steps towards the lobby. Even after seeing clearly how far apart they really were? Of course Hayate liked her—Vivio knew that Hayate loved her. But it seems like that gap in ages and standing couldn't be jumped, not truly, and especially not in Hayate's eyes, for Hayate to love her in the way Vivio wanted.

This wonderful day would become just another tick in Hayate's list of awful first dates, Vivio knew, her head hanging as she glanced around for Hayate and her parents. She found them standing together by the entrance, chatting as they waited for her.

Nanoha-mama's hands were wrapped around Fate-mama's arm, the two of them blissfully oblivious to the odd looks from the other theatre patrons. They looked so comfortable with each other, and even with Hayate, who was turned towards them with a long-standing ease that spoke to their old friendship. What Vivio wouldn't give to one day be able to stand next to Hayate like that.

But it wasn't just up to her.

And there was no point in dreaming when they all had to go back home, to the real world. At least Vivio had tried. That was something, right?

Right then though, Vivio wished that she could go back to a week before, when she at least had the hope of what might be. Anything but the cold facts that she now had to admit to.

_Time to grow up, Vivio._

**O**

The limo was unnaturally silent. Even though Suzuka had to stay longer at the concert hall for interviews (and Arisa had stayed behind to wait for her), their friend had generously asked Falin to pick them up in the Tsukimura limo, saving them all a trip back to the mansion. Vivio scuffed her shoe sole silently against the floor mat, engrossed with the motion. Maybe her parents and Hayate had picked up the atmosphere, since they were also oddly quiet—or simply communicating telepathically. No doubt her parents were talking that way; they had been remarkably sensitive and restrained so far, the only indication of their curiosity in their alternating gazes between Hayate and Vivio, which Vivio avoided deftly.

Seated next to Vivio, Hayate was staring out the window, also pointedly avoiding eye contact with Nanoha and Fate. Vivio just had to look over and see the gorgeous fall of Hayate's hair over the curve of her neck to be cowed into looking away again.

She felt bad for bringing the mood down. The adults probably wanted to talk about the concert or gossip about their friends, but Vivio was keeping them from feeling comfortable.

The limo seats were wide, but Hayate was sitting a little closer to Vivio's side than to the limo panel, so through the thin material of her dress Vivio could feel the agonizing warmth of Hayate's thigh radiating to her skin, making her muscles quiver as she tried to ignore the sensation. Unsuccessfully ignore the sensation.

The vehicle slowed, then rolled to a gentle stop. Falin opened the door, cheerfully announcing, "We are back at the mansion. If it is alright, we'll have a late dinner today so that Miss Suzuka and Miss Arisa can join us before the evening performance."

"That sounds fine," Nanoha answered for all of them, climbing out and gallantly giving Fate a hand out. Vivio sighed, dejectedly envious. She started to rise but was stopped a second time that day by the weight of a hand on her wrist.

"Vivio," Hayate said quickly, as if she had to blurt out words she had been rehearsing over and over in her head. "If you don't have anything you want to do while we wait, um, there's somewhere I'd like to take you to. If you like."

"Oh?" Vivio tilted her head curiously, a smile tugging at her lips. "Where?"

Hayate smiled at Vivio's intrigued excitement, a playful glint shining through her composed expression. "You'll see. Let's get changed to some comfortable civvies, and meet in front in, say, ten minutes?"

"Sure." Vivio tried to keep her expression calm. What was Hayate up to? She practically skipped up to her room, dropping her dress on her bed and yanking open her closet to grab a pair of jeans and a Strike Team polo shirt. Where were they going? Hayate had said civvies, but should Vivio still wear something nice? But Hayate had said comfortable…

"I guess I'm going with comfortable then," Vivio decided, pulling on her jeans. She grabbed a sweater, then winced at seeing the wrinkles in the sleeves. Replacing that one with one that Falin-san had ironed, Vivio yanked it on and quickly ran a brush through her hair, checking her appearance in the mirror.

She looked like she was about to go run ten laps around the training field. Or about to lounge around at home on the couch. Then again, Hayate had seen her in worse before, right?

…Maybe she should change?

No time. Vivio bounded down the stairs, taking the last few ones in a jump as she slid towards the foyer. She turned the corner and nearly ran into Hayate.

"Oof!" Hayate didn't even have a chance to stumble before Vivio had caught her, nearly lifting the lighter woman up in her arms.

"Sorry!" Vivio reluctantly let go after she set Hayate back on her feet. It was a little weird how she was bolder with her hands when wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Or maybe it was just the situation that had her doing less "thinking" and more "doing," which seemed to work best for Vivio.

But that wasn't how adults had relationships.

Vivio dropped her hands, stuffing them into her sweater pockets to keep them out of trouble.

"Let's go," Hayate said, seemingly unfazed by the previous situation. She was a little underdressed for the weather, only wearing a long-sleeved shirt over top of a blouse and dark pants. But then again, Hayate handled the cold differently than most people—she would either be quite affected as slight people were, or utterly oblivious to temperatures that would cause other people to shiver. It never ceased to remind Vivio that her crush was the master of an ancient ice-based magic that held enough raw power to blow up spaceships and chunks of planets, and that she controlled that power effortlessly every day.

"Where are we going?" Vivio asked.

A wide, honest grin was her only answer, and Vivio swallowed a few times to wet her dry mouth as she followed Hayate out the door. They walked down the street, and Vivio noticed the number of pedestrians thinning as they walked on, heading towards a quieter district along the main roads.

"There," Hayate tugged on Vivio's sleeve to stop her, keeping hold of a fold of Vivio's sweater as she happily pulled them over to the glass doors of an open air, quaint little teahouse. The warm-coloured wood and wide, comfortable space immediately made Vivio's tension ease, as the tranquility of the place seeped into her muscles.

"Welcome to the Amber Teahouse!" The young server greeted from behind the counter. "Please, sit anywhere you like, I'll be right with you."

Vivio let Hayate guide them to a seat by the open wall, her eyes still transfixed on the careful attention the teahouse girl was spending measuring out tea leaves. She had never thought of tea as such a precise art, from the focus that the other girl was spending on the dried leaves! No wonder Nanoha always winced whenever Vivio and Fate made their tea instant or from store-bought teabags.

"Did you use to do that?" Vivio asked in an undertone, finally turning from the sight to sit down across from Hayate at a small round table. The table was shielded from drafts by a wall, but still situated nicely to be warmed by the sunlight slanting in from the open store-front.

"Not like that," Hayate replied, amused at Vivio's fascination. She laced her fingers together and rested her chin on her hands, watching Vivio with a gentle scrutiny. "I couldn't drink much tea when I was younger—Dr. Ishida wanted to avoid any adverse effects from the herbal components and my medication, so I never learned about tea-making."

"That sounded like a lonely time."

The empathic statement made Hayate tilt her head thougtfully. "I suppose it was, even though I hadn't noticed how much so until after my knights came to me. But it's not just me—you had some lonely times too."

"It's weird," Vivio frowned thoughtfully. "I can barely remember. I'm not even sure how much of that was _real, _then." She gave a weak smile. "Fate-mama understands, but we don't talk about it much."

"I'm sorry," Hayate said, contrite. "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

Embarrassed, Vivio coughed. "It's okay—I kind of started it, didn't I?" Still, she thought that they were both relieved when the long-haired teenaged server stopped by their table with two menus, placing it before them perfunctorily.

"Good afternoon—I'm Sarasa, your server for today. Do you have any questions about anything?" The server asked, smiling warmly. This was a girl who really liked her job, Vivio thought. She couldn't imagine working such a sedate job and enjoying it, but then again, the older teenage girl probably hadn't grown up in a military life like Vivio had.

"Vivio?"

"Um, I'm alright," Vivio said. "I don't really know about this stuff—I'll have whatever you recommend."

"My recommendation? Hm," Sarasa looked between Hayate and Vivio carefully. "I think…a nice silk dragon jasmine blend for you, miss." She pointed to the picture in the menu in front of Vivio. "It's a mixture of traditional green tea and jasmine flowers—light but flavourful. And for you, ma'am, I would suggest the golden pu'erh. It has a nice earthy taste from being aged for 5 years in China's mountain caves, and has a taste that is unlike anything here in Japan."

"Done," Hayate said, handing the menus back to Sarasa. "Thank you."

"Would either of you like to order from the desserts menu?"

"No thanks," Vivio laughed. "My mama's family owns a bakery in the neighbourhood, so I have to work off all those sweets first."

"A bakery?" Sarasa furrowed her brows, thinking. "Ah, St. Germaine's or Midori-ya?"

"Midori-ya," said Vivio, taken aback at the other girl's reply.

"Ah, you're a Takamachi! They make amazing cakes—we're lucky that they are on the other side of the neighbourhood," Sarasa grinned, "or else Seriho-san and I would be out of business. Anyway, I'll be back with your orders, please relax and enjoy yourselves."

"Wow," Vivio remarked to Hayate, pushing up her sleeves and leaning back in her chair to balance with the front two chair legs slightly off the floor. "I didn't realize that Nanoha-mama's family is so well known around here! That's twice today I've been recognized, and I've never even visited Earth before."

"A skewed sample," Hayate chuckled, resting a cheek on her fist. "Besides, shouldn't you be used to it? Both your mamas are quite famous back home."

_Home. _Yes, Vivio remembered. They were on vacation right now.

She stifled a sad sigh, instead letting her chair legs drop back to the floor. When Hayate's expression shifted into curious concern, Vivio gave her a smile, not quite successfully screening the wistfulness from it.

"It's nothing. I'm just…thinking about how we'll have to go home soon." Vivio shrugged, looking away before forcing herself to meet Hayate's gaze again. "Did…did you have fun on our date today?"

An un-encouraging blend of emotions swirled on Hayate's face, and this time it was Vivio's turn to observe her quietly, noting all the little changes in the older woman's countenance. In a different place and time, Vivio probably wouldn't have been able to see past Hayate's polite politician's mask, but here they were both in casual home clothes and on a planet far away from anyone who matters in their daily lives. So Vivio saw a lot more than Hayate probably realized she was showing. Hesitance, confusion, reluctance, guilt…and underneath it all, a hint of fear.

Well.

That fear was a hopeful sign, in a twisted way. After all, if Hayate didn't care, then she wouldn't be afraid, would she?

But Vivio couldn't see the one emotion she was hoping to see.

So that was that, she supposed.

"Never mind," Vivio said quietly, exhaling slowly to still her quivering chest. "Don't worry about it. I think…maybe we should be going back now." She pushed her chair back, reaching into her sweater pocket for her wallet. "Besides, it's almost tim—"

Hayate caught onto Vivio's hand, her fingers curling tightly around Vivio's.

Vivio stopped.

Hayate closed her eyes for a second, then opened them, looking directly into Vivio's red-green eyes with her deep, unfathomable gaze. Vivio was bespelled—even if the world exploded around them, Vivio would not have been able to look away from those blue, blue eyes.

"Sit," Hayate murmured, somehow making the word an order without a semblance of command. "Sit with me for a while."

Vivio breathed in, then out. Slowly, she sunk back into her seat, still unable to look away. "Okay."

They sat there silently, even after Sarasa came back with their tea. The tall teenager took one look at them and quietly placed their teapots and cups down and swiftly left again, leaving Hayate and Vivio to sit in the yellow-orange light from the skyward sunset.

Hayate was the first to break their eye contact, although by then something had _changed _so that it wasn't so intense, so breathless, as before. Yet Vivio didn't miss the sensation, because whatever had happened didn't disappear, it just changed into something she couldn't quite name.

It was a nice day, Vivio decided, watching the play of golden light burning across the pale bark of the bordering trees. From where they sat they could see the sunset through the empty arms of the tall pines, and where the sun met the horizon starbursts of red, pinks and purples ribboned out across the blue sky. It was glorious yet cold, and distant yet warm. Her forearms, bare below the scrunched up fabric above her elbows, prickled with goosebumps from the chill wind, but that didn't bother Vivio.

From the corner of her vision Vivio could see Sarasa and another woman step out from behind the counter to rearrange the porch furniture for the evening customers, both of them working with the silence of familiarity. Vivio watched them, seeing their relaxed postures and unguarded smiles when they brushed up to each other in their work. The older woman was surely the master of the teahouse, but she and Sarasa were evidently more than just coworkers. Even when working, they weren't _really _working, but enjoying their time spent with each other.

Surprising, how easily Vivio could forget that. Forget that enjoying time didn't always have to be the same as doing things.

She had done a lot of things during this week of vacation. She had actually enjoyed doing most of it, even if her emotions had been sent up and down like a flight test.

They were all going home tomorrow, and then things will go back to the way they always had been, because that's what people did when they returned to work and routine life. Right now, Vivio didn't even worry about that—she was content. The worry was something in her mind, not in her heart, and since she knew that it couldn't last Vivio was going to bask in the sensation while it was present.

Like a good dream, Vivio didn't have to forget this past week once they all woke up from the lassitude of vacation time. And she wouldn't forget.

She couldn't.

Unfortunately for her.

Maybe one day, it'll all make sense, and she would have been glad over the risks she had taken, and the bravery she had tried for.

Vivio looked at Hayate, and saw the brunette commander staring far, far away, her expression blank with the same dreamy mood that had settled in over them both. So Vivio turned her gaze away too, breathing in the crisp evening air and watching the tree shadows dance across the pavement.

They had to go back to the mansion for dinner soon.

And right then, Vivio realized that Hayate was still holding onto her hand.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: OMG, this chapter was insanely hard to write. I literally came up with 6 to 7 variants of a chapter outline, only to <em>throw out _the last version entirely and just went with it to finish this chapter on sheer gut instinct ^^;;. _**

**_Morgan Link is an OC, and Hayate's ex, from an earlier _Hayate x Vivio Files _story of mine called "Gut Feeling."_**

"_**The Honour Roll" is the name of an actual sushi place, and "St. Germaine's" is an actual bakery. Names were taken just for fun, no real life connections to the story! **_

**_Cameos! Michiru Kaioh and Haruka Tenoh are, of course, from _Sailor Moon._ And Sarasa and Seriho are from Fujieda Miyabi's _Chatting at the Amber Teahouse_, a delightful manga about a teahouse that seems to attract a lot of lesbians XD. And there was a partially sneaky name-drop cameo, for the sharp-eyed readers! ^_-_**

**_Many thanks to DezoPenguin, Shigan, and Extrinsical for helping me out with this chapter! Also, a huge thanks to all the wonderful readers who reviewed with such nice things—I went back and re-read them all while I was struggling to write this chapter and despairing that it would never be done. Nothing inspires like knowing people _really _want to see what happens next XD. Really, this is for all of you ^_^._**

_**One more chapter to go!**_


	7. Day 7: I don't know, it's not for sure

_But you've got something different_

_And I can't stop falling_

_I can't stop falling_

_No I can't stop falling for you_

_I'm falling._

—Laurell, "Can't Stop Falling"

* * *

><p><strong>Prerogative of the Brave<strong>

"_A coward is incapable of exhibiting love; it is the prerogative of the brave."_

—Mahatma Gandhi

* * *

><p><strong>Day 7<strong>

It started snowing.

Hayate blinked, feeling the first soft flakes land on her cheeks and dot her eyelashes. Had she really been out here for so long? She slipped her hands into her jacket pockets, only aware of how cold they were when rough wool scratched over the backs of her hands.

Her old house didn't look any different after 12 years. It was too early during a holiday morning for there to be lights on, but Hayate didn't need to know if there were people living there. It didn't matter if the couple she had sold her house to still lived there or not. It didn't matter if they had taken out the elevator lift or if they had dug up the roses Signum had planted in the backyard.

Another bus rumbled towards her, and Hayate stepped back away from the bus stop sign. The bus gunned its engine and rattled on.

Hopefully Hayate looked like she was waiting for a bus, rather than appearing like a creeper.

She couldn't really remember having a life before this house. She knew that she had lived in a different house with her late parents, but over the years her memory for that old house and her parents had faded until they seemed more like characters from a photo album story than people and places she used to know. Sometimes an odd item or texture would trigger an old recollection, and Hayate held tightly to those moments with a hint of guilt. It wasn't like she didn't care about her family...just that she had to admit to herself that over the years she had made a new family.

She had gained family members, and lost them.

Hayate swallowed, staring at the shadow of her old house.

The wet slush of bootsteps warned her of company, making Hayate blink before calmly looking up at the arrival.

"Geez, Hayate-chan...not even a scarf or gloves?"

"Hey, Nanoha-chan," Hayate replied, smiling at the exasperated-mother tone her friend was using on her. "I'm not really cold."

Nanoha wound a pink scarf around Hayate's neck anyway, blowing on her own mittened hands. Her words came out articulated in frosty puffs. "Are you okay?"

Hayate smiled a little, turning back to look at the house. "I'm okay."

"Okay." Nanoha accepted that easily. "Do you miss your old home?"

"Old house," corrected Hayate, watching the falling snow coat the roof tiles with white powder. "I never lost my old home. Home is made up of people."

Nanoha nodded. "Yes."

Hayate sighed, forcing her gaze away from the house. "You're lucky you still have a place here, Nanoha-chan. It's kind of empty coming back and not having anything from your past."

Nanoha's expression turned soft. "We have to live going forward, Hayate-chan."

"I know," Hayate said sharply, a little too sharply.

An attentive gaze was directed her way, and Hayate wished that she could have taken that back. To her misfortune, Nanoha didn't let the outburst go.

Nanoha shook her head and took a small step back so that she see Hayate entirely, eyeing her with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Uh huh," Nanoha rolled her eyes. Were Arisa's mannerisms rubbing off on all of them? "Hayate-chan, what's bothering you? Depressed that we're going home?"

"Gee, I wonder why I would be?" Hayate couldn't help snarking back, rubbing her temples. She was getting another headache.

"What is _that _supposed to mean?" Nanoha scowled, confused and annoyed.

"Never mind. Yeah, I'm depressed we're going home, it would have been nice to have a longer vacation," intoned Hayate. She fiddled with her jacket lapel, staring down at her boots.

"Oh, why?"

"Why do you think?" Hayate snapped, lifting her gaze to glare at the other brunette. "'Cause I need more time to finish seducing your daughter, that's _why_. Not that I should _need_ more time, what with you guys practically _throwing _us together."

"_What?_"Nanoha's eyes bulged out. Then in a different tone, "What?"

"What?" demanded Hayate, folding her arms across her chest.

"Slow down a bit, Hayate-chan! I'm going to assume that the first part of that was sarcastic from frustration, but what did you mean about the second part?"

"Please! I came to Earth to _get away _from all the crap that's been going on!" Hayate threw her arms up, then ran both hands through her hair, aggravated. She took a breath and tried to control her tone—it wasn't _really _Nanoha's fault, and she should stop taking her anger out on her friend. "Look, it's just frustrating, okay? I wanted to get some rest and have some time to think, but instead I got all kinds of match-making stress from you guys. I just…I just wasn't ready for all that, so it's really bugging me."

"Match-making?" Nanoha looked both surprised at the concept and a little queasy as she processed the implications of that. "Um…okay, awkward. And kind of disturbing. I was _not _trying to throw you and Vivio together. That's…It's…I…" She inhaled then exhaled sharply, thinking over her words carefully. Even shaken up, Nanoha was still kind. "Let me start again. Whether or not you and Vivio…got together or made any major life decisions or anything, that wasn't what Fate-chan and I were trying to do. Okay? I just wanted you and Vivio to deal about this together. Like two adults. Not like two teenagers with all the drama of running away and misunderstanding each other and throwing melodramatic fits."

Hayate blinked. "…Oh."

"Uh huh. Look, I'm sorry that it was so stressful on you, Hayate-chan. I should have thought a bit more about your feelings, and that you might have needed some time, but I had been thinking about Vivio. She didn't need to be moping and angsting about a lack of resolution."

"I get it," Hayate said, her shoulders slumping. She watched Nanoha pace a little, agitated, before finally leaning against the bus sign to stop fidgeting. "You're her mother—Vivio's your priority. But…things are just complicated for me, okay?"

"Okay," Nanoha raised her hands placatingly. "Okay."

"Okay."

Hayate stared at the ground, and Nanoha's leg was bouncing slightly, jittery. Nanoha frowned, then bit her lip, then grunted a little, her arms coming up to fold sternly across her chest.

"So…"

"What?"

"Hm. Now that you've said your piece, could you elaborate on the part you said earlier about _'seducing my daughter'?_"

**O**

"Okay," Vivio narrowed her eyes, squaring her shoulders to steady her fighting stance. "I'm not going easy on you this time, for sure."

Her opponent didn't even look at her.

"I mean it!" Vivio slid one foot forward, inching up towards the bed. She reached out with one hand holding a folded sweater. "I'm just going to—"

The fat calico cat yowled, slashing out with a paw. It was a good thing Vivio was a trained tactical combat expert; she whipped her hand back, managing to save her skin and her sweater from the sharp claws.

"That's _my _suitcase!" Vivio barked helplessly. She couldn't do anything but watch the cat yawn, nestling deeper into Vivio's half-packed suitcase among her t-shirts and pants. Honestly, she had turned around for less than fifteen seconds to fold her sweater, and when she had turned back, one of Suzuka's cats, a fat and fluffy monster, had taken up residence right in the middle of her clothes.

Trying to forcibly remove the unwanted occupant only resulted in a shallow scratch on the back of Vivio's wrist—she was sure that the light injury was due to a combination of her quick reflexes, and of the cat not really intending to cause gross maiming—and by now, Vivio was getting frustrated and desperate.

"Come on, Mr. Cat!" Vivio glanced at her watch again. "I only have, like, an hour before we have to teleport back home, and you're in the way."

One hour and ten minutes before they had to catch their transport.

One hour and ten minutes left before Vivio had to let this dream go. This dream of a vacation where she had fought for and gotten a taste of what she had always hoped to get.

At least she got a lazy, uncaring tail flick that time. The fat lard-ball had closed his eyes, his whiskers turning outward in a smug smile.

"Urgh." Vivio put her fists on her hips, glaring. She knew at least eight different ways to forcibly remove someone who was resisting, but that would be overkill in this situation.

(Particularly the method that required Sacred Heart and 80 square meters of clear space to avoid collateral damage.)

She turned to pack up her toiletry bag—she wasn't conceding defeat! But she might as well gather up all her belongings to be ready to jam them in last minute if she really couldn't extract that trespasser until they were about to leave.

"It would serve you right if you were taken away from all your friends, and had to live on Mid-Childa," Vivio informed her unwanted guest. "I'm on vacation, you know; the place I come from is super far from here."

Yeah, super far.

Far away, and out of sight, so out of mind.

But Vivio couldn't really put it out of mind now, not when she was packing to go home.

It was the end of her first visit to Earth…she kind of expected more wistful sadness, to tell the truth. How she would miss everyone, wonder when she'd be able to see them again, that kind of thing. Instead, Vivio just felt utterly glum.

This was practically worse than living with that huge _not-secret _secret. At least before Vivio had confessed, everyone could only tease her on the funny _concept _of her being in love with someone so out of her reach. But now?

Now it was _real._ Real to Vivio, too, and that just made it all the worse.

Because at least before, she had the _hope _that things could go well, and that she and Hayate would have some kind of happily-ever-after after some indistinct period of trouble getting together, et cetera—because of course romance couldn't be _easy,_ and young!Vivio had anticipated that.

But now that it was _real, _Vivio couldn't hold onto dreams anymore.

*******O*******

_**Last Night**_

A loud beeping sounded from Hayate's jacket pocket, shrill in the late evening silence. Hayate sighed, thrusting a hand inside her pocket to fish out her Device, giving Vivio an apologetic smile as the younger woman broke off mid-sentence.

"Sorry, but I have to take this."

"Aren't you on vacation?" Vivio asked, a little dejected that Hayate had let go of her arm in order to take the call. They were taking the long route back to Suzuka's house, walking under the streetlights of the neighbourhood roads. The entire world seemed hazily silver, as if it were some kind of a dream instead of electroluminescent lighting.

Vivio wanted this night to never end.

"I am; which is why if Rein's still calling me then it must be important." Hayate pulled up a holoscreen, and Rein's exhausted, panicked face filled the monitor.

"Hayate-chan, I'm so sorry, but I have Councilor Hyund, Councilor Kia, Inspector Navis, Admiral Vauxhall, and Enforcer Parsons on the other line, and they're demanding to talk with you." Rein rubbed her eyes, her voice becoming shriller with stress. "Earlier today, Squad Six was out on a hold-up call with hostages when Officer Acur landed a lethal blow on the civilian owner of the store during the fight. He said that it was a necessary action to protect the other hostages and his team, and that he had made a judgment call, but Navis is insisting to detain him, and the Councilors are threatening things, and Admiral Vauxhall is saying all kinds of cryptic things and—"

"Rein, calm down," Hayate soothed, nodding at the silver-haired girl until Rein panted as she tried to breathe calmly. "What did you tell the Inspector?"

"I told him—and Lucino-chan told him, and Signum told him, too—that he can't take Officer Acur from Cranagan without your transfer approval, and that Acur still needs to report on the mission, but Navis wasn't listening! He went away, and we thought it would be okay until you got back, but then Navis called in with the Councilors and Admiral Vauxhall, and then Enforcer Parsons called you too and got mixed up in all of it." Rein winced at some signal off-screen, and added, "They're getting really impatient on the other line; they're yelling at Lucino-chan now."

Hayate took a breath, then turned so that Vivio was out of sight of the camera on the holoscreen. She made eye contact with Vivio then put a finger to her lips for silence, a protective gesture. Vivio nodded, leaning against a metal fence and trying to be out of sight, out of mind, as Hayate pulled up a video-conference on her screen.

"This is Lieutenant-General Yagami—please hold for a moment." Before any of them could make a response, Hayate flicked the conference screen to the side and opened up a new call channel. Vivio couldn't see who Hayate was calling, but when the call connected to a panicked and pale young man in a rumpled Ground Forces Defence Corps uniform, she guessed that it was Officer Acur. Vivio only ever saw squad leaders from other divisions, so she wasn't surprised that she didn't recognize him.

"Myles? Are you okay?" Hayate asked, her tone level and calm.

"Yes, ma'am—I'm sorry, I didn't—"

"Where are you right now?"

He swallowed, shoulders slumping. "The hospital, with my aunt."

"Okay. I want you to stay there as long as you need, all right? I will send someone to accompany you, but they can stay in the hall. Don't leave the city, understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Myles." With the single word, Hayate got the young man to look up hopefully. "Do you feel you made the right call?"

"I…Ma'am…" He stuttered, then let out a slow breath under Hayate's steady, trusting gaze. Through the fear and nervousness, a core of conviction now shone through his expression. He nodded abruptly. "Yes."

"Okay then. I will have someone meet you and I'll check in with you tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am!"

Hayate ended the call and opened her line to Rein. "Rein, send someone to watch over Officer Acur. Someone with a backbone, okay? Who won't let Navis or the Enforcers take Acur until I get back there."

"Okay!" Rein smiled determinedly, cheerful now to be focused on a task.

Hayate flipped back to the video-conference, and five different images popped up. Vivio winced as she heard their furious, ongoing debate. Why were politicians and authority figures so angry all the time? Not that they ever showed it on television, but Vivio had overheard enough high brass conversations to know better. It amazed her how grandma Lindy could still keep such a mellow demeanour, given these working conditions.

No wonder they never wanted little guys like Vivio to be listening in on these important calls. It would ruin their images.

"Yagami!" Councilor Kia was the first to notice the new addition to the line. "What do you expect me to release to the media tonight if you won't let Internal Affairs take Acur into custody? After last week's debacle, the TSAB needs to take more ownership if you don't want the _Press_ to release another article."

"Lieutenant-General," Navis growled, "the recent memos about internal investigations state—"

"The proposals haven't been voted in yet, Inspector," Hayate replied, a steel edge lining her words. "I will be happy to cooperate with your investigation—after I've looked over the mission report and assessed the impact on our ongoing investigation."

That sparked a new furious debate, and Vivio gave up trying to understand which councillors and officers were on whose side. Contrarily, Hayate was paying intent attention, listening to more than just the words being shouted. Vivio couldn't read her expression, but then it hit her.

This was what Hayate _does._ It didn't even matter that half of the people yelling at her were higher-ranked than she was.

Behind that small half-smile, Hayate's mind was already working out a strategy and a solution.

"I'm prepared to call General Rove if this isn't worked out!"

An empty threat, Vivio knew—while General Rove technically out-ranked Hayate, they tended to work as peers managing separate parts of the Ground Forces, and the man avoided politics whenever he could. Besides, commanding the Capital Defense Corps was the real position with power, and since Rove had stepped aside for Hayate to take the position during the last appointments everyone knew whose word was final on Mid-Childa.

Vivio stopped in her idle scuffing, swallowing at the thought.

She watched Hayate speak, although she was numb to the words. It was so easy for Vivio to forget, even when they were back home. Hayate was always the kind, funny, and patient family friend to Vivio, but that wasn't her only place in the world. Back on Mid-Childa, Hayate was a political figure; a celebrity in the military world, and the hub of TSAB operations on Administered World #1. She had larger things to worry about than passing exams or getting a good evaluation score, unlike Vivio. Even the scope of Vivio's understanding of priorities and consequences were so far beneath the kind of things that Hayate dealt with as a commander of thousands. Hayate, the Lieutenant-General commander of the CDC, had to be assertive, cunning, and exceptional in order to excel at her station.

How did the awkward, hesitant, and shy Hayate from the last week fit into that world?

Vivio stared at her boots as Hayate ended her call, huffing in frustrated triumph as she quickly typed out a memo before closing the screen. "Hey. Everything all right now?"

"I'm taking steps to manage the situation," Hayate replied with an instant non-answer. She then blinked and looked at Vivio, wincing. "Sorry about that…it's just some jurisdictional problems, mixed with the victim being an informant in an Enforcer invest—well, never mind." She smiled again, waving off the earlier conversation. "Um, you were saying something earlier, before we got cut off?"

Vivio tucked her hands in her pockets and pushed off the fence with an elbow, shrugging with a distant smile. "That's okay, it wasn't anything important. We should probably get back before Nanoha-mama gets mad at us for being out so late, huh?" She could feel Hayate's confused gaze on her down-turned face, but Vivio couldn't muster the courage to look up.

"…Yes, you're probably right."

*****O*****

"Mr. Cat," Vivio confessed, swinging her toiletry bag glumly from a finger, "between you and me, I think that I am officially reaching the point of unconditional surrender."

Her mothers had taught her to never give up, to always keep trying…but Vivio didn't know what to do. She had no experience, no map of where to go…no solution.

A soft knock on the door frame made Vivio spin around. Fate stood in the open doorframe, eyes raised at the pile of still unpacked belongings crowded on the guest room desk.

"Still packing?"

"Sorry!" Vivio stammered, blushing. A military family was raised on quick packing and being prepared in advance for departure, and she felt mortified. "It's just…I have a problem."

Fate raised an eyebrow, then followed Vivio's pointed finger to the open suitcase. The Enforcer stifled a laugh, her red eyes squinting in amusement as she came in and surveyed the dozing tomcat with Vivio.

"I tried to pull him out, but he wasn't going to go quietly," Vivio grumbled. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Just enough generations have passed for Suzuka's cats to forget my involvement in an unfortunate incident in the past—I'm not going to mess that up." Argh, Fate-mama was a coward. And failing to hide her amusement at Vivio's fuming.

"Mama!" Vivio whined, crossing her arms.

Fate laughed aloud. "Have you tried dumping everything out?"

"That would be mean! And besides, I already packed everything in nicely." She saw Fate grimace and nod in understanding; after all, Vivio had learned her three-dimensional packing technique from Fate, finding a way to use up every cubic inch of her suitcase to pack tightly. Nanoha-mama had always teased Fate for bringing only one suitcase out on deployment, but Vivio could see how someone could get everything essential to fit if they packed properly!

"Okay, maybe Mr. Cat—" Vivio giggled when Fate called the interloper by the same name, "—isn't moving because he is nice and warm there. Grab that end?" Fate grabbed a handle on the top, and Vivio picked up the case by the wheels. Together, they carefully lifted the suitcase and set it on the dresser. Vivio jumped back when she saw the cat look up suspiciously, hunkering down deeper into his little hollow.

"Next time, I'll ask Hayate-san to bring Zafira along," threatened Vivio, narrowing her eyes. "Or even worse—I'll ask Fate-mama to bring Arf along. I bet you wouldn't be so complacent then, huh?"

Arf in wolf form, of course. Puppy form…wouldn't be very intimidating.

Fate laughed again, and Vivio grinned despite herself. She always loved making Fate laugh—she and Nanoha-mama both. Her blonde mother smiled a lot, but even now laughing was still a rare occurrence from her. "You realize that you're talking to a cat, right? At least TSAB medical covers mental health insurance," Fate teased.

Vivio grumbled in mock protest at that, and watched Fate pull the window latch and crack it open. "What are you doing?"

"A nice draft of cold air would probably convince your guest to leave," Fate said, looking at her handiwork with a small smile. "Do you have everything else ready to go?"

"Yup."

"Good, good. So, Vivio, how did you like Earth?" Fate sat on the edge of the bed, looking up at her daughter.

"It was okay," Vivio shrugged, hopping onto the bed and letting her legs dangle. "It was really cool to meet Grandma Momoko, Aunt Miyuki, Uncle Kyouya, and the others. And it was nice to just chill for a few days."

"Did you have fun?"

Vivio nearly bit her tongue, and she felt her face go hot red. How was she supposed to answer that?

She got to hold Hayate's hand.

She went out on a date with her.

She had gotten to see Hayate's warm, beautiful smile directed _just _at her, while in a _romantic setting_. That last part was so new and wonderful and fresh, Vivio couldn't help smiling just at the memory of it.

God, she was so lame.

They were about to go home, and then all…_this_…was going to stay here and not make it back with them.

Vivio felt her smile fall.

Yeah, Vivio had known that things would be different once they got back home. It was kind of sad how depressing the thought actually was.

Caro and Lutecia were going to ask her for details, and she was going to have to go through all those wonderful memories again, and forget about the pain of it all. Right until she reached the seventh day of vacation in her recounting; then she would become depressed all over again.

"Vivio? Is everything okay?"

"…Is there any way I can possibly get out of answering that?"

A small twitch appeared at the corner of Fate's lips. "Not really. But if you want me to leave you alone, I can do that."

Vivio sighed, stretching out her legs in front of her. "No…it's fine. Just…please don't say _"I told you so"._"

"Why would I say that?"

"Because I asked Hayate-san out and we did all this and it was so wonderful but in the end it didn't work out anyway so it was all pointless since I should have known that this would be the outcome, and I know you and Nanoha-mamathoughtthiswaythe wholetime—"

"Vivio."

"—what?"

"Breathe?"

Vivio obeyed, her face red.

Fate put a hand on Vivio's head.

"Good girl. Okay, in order: I'm proud that you gathered up the courage to ask Hayate on a date. I'm surprised that you think it was all pointless. And Nanoha and I never thought that it wouldn't work out between you two."

"Huh?" Vivio stared at her mother, feeling her mouth dry and her eyes prickled. She hoped she didn't start crying, and thankfully her shock had a greater hold over her body than her rising emotions. "You're proud? And surprised? And _Nanoha-mama,_ _really?_"

And oh God, were her mamas really keeping such a close eye on her this last week? Vivio was going to _die _from mortification.

Fate chuckled, and tugged Vivio's hand. "Come on." They collapsed backward onto the bed, mussing up the pillows. Vivio sighed and rolled her eyes, but she scooted up and laid her cheek on her mother's shoulder.

"We haven't done this since I was eight."

"And now you're too old to snuggle with your mama?" Fate asked.

"…No…but that's, like, undignified?"

"So you're too cool to snuggle with your mama."

"Fate-mama!" Vivio whined, clutching a handful of Fate's sweater. "That's not what I meant at all! You're terrible."

She felt Fate's chest shake as the other blonde held back laughter. "So, what is it then? Something on your mind?"

Vivio chewed the inside of her cheek, silent.

Her mamas had always been on her side. Even about Hayate too, Vivio had to admit, now that she thought back over the years and noted how her parents had helped her along as she and Hayate tried to figure each other out. They've been nothing but supportive, so why was it so hard for her to talk now?

"…It's going to be over soon."

"Over?" Fate asked, laying a hand on Vivio's back.

Vivio nodded, smushing her face into soft cloth. She blinked harshly, and shrugged. "All this stuff. We're going home, right? So we have to get out of vacation mode and back to real life stuff. Kind of like how we have to move all the pillows off the couch and back onto the beds when Nanoha-mama comes home from her missions—we have to get back into the normal swing of things."

Fate laughed softly, remembering. "Yes, Nanoha is pretty strict about camping out on the couch. But why do you have to change everything when you and Hayate get home?"

"Because…come on," Vivio sighed. "She's…she's Lieutenant-General Yagami, Commander of the Capital Defense Corps. I'm her niece and just an officer…an officer in her chain of command, to boot." How could they possibly act the same way back home? Vivio couldn't just glomp her commanding officer. She could glomp her "aunt," but Vivio didn't _want _to glomp Hayate as an aunt. She wanted to give Hayate roses and hold her hand and lace their fingers together.

"Are you afraid that she won't love you once we get home?"

Vivio tensed despite herself, and she knew that she gave her answer away right there.

"Do you think she won't love you because you work for her?"

"That's exactly the thing—I work _for _her," Vivio broke in. "She's…she's Hayate-san. She's spent so much of her life working so hard to get to where she is, and look! She's in charge of a chunk of the TSAB, and she's so well respected and talented…I'm not putting myself down, but Fate-mama, I'm just average next to her. No, I'm worse than average…I'm just a _kid._"

"We're all kind of average against people like Hayate, Vivio. Just because she is exceptional doesn't make you any less outstanding."

"It's not just that, it's…" Vivio bit her lip, struggling to articulate her epiphany. "Last night, we were walking back here…and Hayate-san got a call from Rein. And she dealt with this situation so quickly, taking control and yet she still took the time to check up on lowly officers—like me. She was just so…distant." Vivio sighed. "Like, Hayate-san had to deal with Admirals and city councillors and _fatalities. _What do I deal with in comparison?" To her humiliation, Vivio felt her voice choking up, and she fought to keep from crying. "Passing my internship, getting a job, cleaning my room…Hayate-san lives in this totally different stage of life than I do."

"Vivio…" Fate winced. "Hayate _is _thirteen years older than you."

"It's not just my age! How can I even _have _a relationship with Hayate-san if I'm so _completely _out of my league? She won't want to be with me," Vivio said glumly, feeling a tear slide out of the corner of an eye and soak into Fate's sweater.

"Maybe she won't," Fate agreed, much to Vivio's surprise. She wasn't expecting her mother to _not_ be all placating and encouraging. Fate kept stroking Vivio's head, quiet for a moment as she chose her words carefully. "A relationship goes two ways, Vivio. You have all these reasons why you think you don't deserve to be with Hayate—have you ever thought that _she _might have reasons too?"

Vivio pulled away to look her mother in the eye, staring blankly. "Reasons why she shouldn't be with me?"

"No—reasons why _she_ shouldn't be with _you._"

"What?" she said incredulously. "Like what?" What possible reasons could Hayate have to look down on herself for? Other than the shared concerns of their age gap and the "friend of my mothers" or "aunt-figure" issues…but how could Hayate possibly think that she wasn't good enough for Vivio?

"You like Hayate, so to use one of Nanoha's expressions—you have some rose-coloured glasses on, dear." Fate touched Vivio's cheek. "She's not a very good girlfriend, you know. She loves her family and her ideals so much she's willing to put those in front of herself. Hayate works too hard, and she knows that she doesn't make enough time for her relationships. And all those accomplishments you mentioned? To you, those are things that raise Hayate above your level; but to her, I know that those accomplishments are just more barriers between you two."

"I don't understand…"

"It's hard to live in a notorious limelight. I've had to grow up with it. And Hayate especially, which is why I'm not surprised that she doesn't want that kind of life for you. There's…something that cuts deep when people look down on you for something that isn't your fault." Fate smiled, a sad smile that Vivio and Nanoha both hated seeing. "Or for something that people shouldn't hate you for. Old history and reputations aren't easily changed. Nanoha is more famous than either of us, but it's different with her. I want you to have your name whispered about in Nanoha's light, not like Hayate or me. And I know Hayate would want that for you too."

Vivio bit her lip. "So she doesn't want me to be the officer who sleeps with her boss to get ahead in the world?" Then she flushed, feeling her face go boiling hot. "I—I mean, who _dates_ her boss—" Her mother was laughing already, and Vivio moaned, diving down and burying her face into Fate's chest to try and hide from the embarrassment. "You know what I mean!"

Fate was still laughing, putting a hand to her eyes to wipe away tears. "Sorry, sorry…yes." She cleared her throat. "Hayate is a woman just like you, Vivio. So I can't promise you that things _won't _change when you go home…but it's not just you, okay?" Fate lifted Vivio's chin so that they could look each other in the eyes, and despite having been laughing just moments ago Fate looked deeply serious now.

"You're very brave, Vivio. But to make things work, Hayate has to be just as brave as you."

**O**

This must be what getting arrested feels like, Hayate thought frantically.

She was obediently marching slightly in front of Nanoha, the Ace of Aces holding firmly onto her upper arm and guiding her where to go. Yeah, this was definitely an odd feeling—a combination of dread and guilt and panic that sat like three heavy bricks in Hayate's stomach, weighing her down so that she couldn't run even if she wanted to.

Hayate hadn't said a coherent word since Nanoha's question, and eventually Nanoha had simply taken her prisoner and ordered her to walk with her in that mild, polite tone that made criminals tremble before the White Devil. And despite the fact that Hayate was miles ahead of her friend in rank and raw power, and was even technically Nanoha's _boss,_ she had obeyed with all the meekness of a cadet.

Nanoha had even apologized for teasing her, after Hayate had stopped breathing for a full minute. That had gotten Hayate breathing again, but she couldn't speak.

Walking helped though, and Hayate thought that maybe that was what Nanoha was trying for. But why did it seem like Nanoha was leading them somewhere?

"Remember this place?" Nanoha asked, as she stopped in the middle of a cul-de-sac by the bridge, pulling Hayate to a halt with her.

Hayate let out a frosted breath.

Of course she did.

It had been snowing that day too.

Nanoha let go of Hayate's arm, rubbing her hands together to warm them up.

Hayate could feel the snow start to seep into her hair, but the cold didn't bother her. She felt wrung out, and it seemed too much effort to feel cold.

She didn't know what time it was, but it was probably getting close to their transport time.

"It's the one thing we never seem to have, huh Nanoha-chan?"

"What?"

Hayate sighed. "Time."

"Oh." Nanoha said. Then, "You wanted a longer vacation."

"I wish I had enough time to figure myself out before we had to go home. Back to, you know, real life."

"I get that, Hayate-chan," Nanoha said quietly, one hand on Hayate's elbow to turn her so that they were facing each other. "I do. But you know you can't do that, right?" She sighed, her matte-blue eyes filled with sympathy. "You can't make decisions here while forgetting about what's at home. You live _there_, not here."

Hayate looked down, feeling those rough stones in her stomach change to a rising warm sadness. "I know," she said, regretfully.

"Hey," said Nanoha. "That's not what I meant."

"You don't _know _that."

"Yeah, I do," Nanoha said sharply, impatience seeping into her voice for the first time. "You're thinking that what you had with Vivio here can't possibly make it back home with us. Well, you're right, but not for the reasons you think." She inhaled deeply then blew out an aggravated burst of white mist.

"On Earth or on Midchilda, it's not going to be any different."

"What won't be different?" Hayate asked, stunned. She swallowed.

Nanoha rolled her eyes. "You feel guilty."

Hayate flinched.

"You feel guilty, and you're being very selfish. Don't let your ego get in the way of your common sense." Nanoha inhaled, then let her shoulders drop. "Or your own happiness, you know?"

"How am I being selfish?" Hayate tried to say indignantly, but the words came out far more timidly than she had intended.

Nanoha laughed, exasperation mixed in with her amusement. "You're selfish, for wanting to be so damn selfless all the time."

"You—" Hayate stopped. Those words sounded horribly familiar. "…I don't see how that's relevant to the current problem…"

Nanoha gave her a look—it was her _I expected more from you; you're smart enough to figure it out _look. Vivio had complained about it often to Hayate, lamenting about how her mama would never give her a straight answer when she had that look on her face. Nanoha patted Hayate's shoulder firmly, turning her boots in the snow and pointing. "We've got a few minutes before we should head back. I'll be over there, on that bench. Just, well…" Her gaze turned to the spot in the center of the cul-de-sac, then flicked upward, then landed back on Hayate. "Just take all the time you need."

Hayate closed her eyes, biting her lip.

Rank and honours aside…Nanoha was still the smartest one of them all.

She was right.

Hayate was smart enough to figure it out, five years ago after she had finally thought about her travesty of a love life long enough to realize why she was so screwed up.

She had a few minutes.

Hayate could feel a warm tear cut a swathe through her numb cheeks. She could taste the salt of it on her lips.

She opened her eyes, staring up into the grey-cloud sky.

"Hi, Reinforce."

She talked to Reinforce all the time—not always out loud, but often enough. So why did it feel different here, standing with her boots deep in snow, between the darkened streetlamps?

Hayate had grown up here, after all. Even after travelling through space often during her childhood, it wasn't hard to look up into the sky and imagine that the people she loved were watching over her. And this is where Reinforce had died, and no matter how little sense it made, Hayate _felt _different standing here.

"Would you agree?" Hayate whispered softly. She traced the circlet on the Device in her pocket with her thumb, letting the chain run like liquid gold over the cracks between her fingers. "Am I just being selfish?"

Nanoha had said that the guilt Hayate felt was a mark of her own ego, one that was unwilling to let go of her own past failures. Hayate couldn't really protest that, because she knew that it was true: the Book of Darkness, the JS Incident…Hayate hung all those failures like the millstones they were around her neck, hiding her shame under her smiles and determination. She hid it so well she even fooled herself on most days.

"No…" Hayate sighed, pressing her hand against her eyes. "That's not right. I…I really _am _okay, Reinforce. Isn't that so strange? I'm…_happy._ I don't know why I…why I keep wishing, sometimes, that I'm _not._"

Maybe Hayate felt guilty because she _was _happy.

Moving on almost seemed like a betrayal, even if in her head Hayate knew that Reinforce would have wanted that for her. Even if all of Hayate's friends and family had never for an instant wished for Hayate to dwell upon her mistakes, a small corner of Hayate's heart still felt so _guilty._

"Lindy-san would just tell me that that guilt meant I was only human. And I agree with her—I tell my officers that all the time. So why can't I do it for myself?"

When she was a young girl, Hayate hadn't noticed just how _lonely _she had been. It wasn't until her knights had come to her that Hayate realized just how desperate she was not to be alone again. Perhaps…perhaps she wanted to give out more love than she received to make sure that people didn't leave her? And that seemed almost shameful, that underneath her profuse love for her family there was such a…selfish reason twisted in alongside.

But that wasn't exactly right either.

"I think that I like taking care of people, Reinforce. It makes me happy to see _them _so happy, I'm glad when I see that the people I care about are safe…I don't know why the thought of being on the other end of that concern makes me so uncomfortable." Hayate scuffed a boot across the snow, smiling involuntarily at the motion. "It's weird, to be selfish for wanting to do selfless things…but I kind of get what Nanoha-chan was trying to tell me, Reinforce. The way she was talking about it, I think that maybe someone else told that to _her,_ don't you think?"

It was ironic, because Hayate vaguely recalled being part of the team of loved ones who had tried to impress a similar message into Nanoha's head after the Ace of Aces had barely survived one too many risky missions.

"…I'm such a hypocrite."

But no, Hayate couldn't let herself fall into the downward spiral of self-recrimination. She owed it to her friends not to do that anymore.

She owed it to _Vivio _not to dismiss herself so easily. Because Nanoha was right, as she often was. Vivio deserved someone who loved herself, in addition to loving Vivio.

And Hayate had already given in to the fact that she _did _love Vivio.

So there was only one thing she could do.

"I'll be okay," she said softly up at the white snowflakes that drifted down on her in light cold kisses. "I can be happy, right? I _am _happy. And it's because of you."

That was the truth.

Hayate owed so much to Reinforce. She had set her friend free—they had both done it for each other.

Reinforce had surrendered to her, and from there Hayate had found a way out for both of them. Even though at the end Reinforce had been still chained to the corrupted Book's defence program, it had been her friend's choice to accept her tethers. Reinforce hadn't died to hold Hayate down with her.

They were free.

"I don't know if I can do it," Hayate confessed. She wiped at her icy tears. "I just don't know."

Being brave meant that Hayate had to be stronger than she knew herself to be.

**O**

Vivio nearly broke her neck just walking.

"Ah!" she yelled, stumbling frantically like Falin as she tried to avoid falling or smacking a hole in the wall with Hayate's suitcase in her hand. She collided with a painting with an embarrassing crunch, then finally regained her footing in time to see an gray and white streak zip down the hall and vanish around the corner with a swish of a fluffy tail.

"Damn cats," Vivio muttered, panting. See, this was why she preferred dogs—growing up around Arf and Zafira may have biased her, somewhat. But the fact that Suzuka's cats seemed out to get her today may be contributing to that prejudice.

Vivio pushed herself off the wall and straightened out the painting while surreptitiously checking to see if she had accidentally scratched the wall.

"Looks like you got lucky there."

"Urk!" Vivio jumped, and felt her words falter. "Um…yes, that's lucky," she stammered, looking down at her shoes. It was like she was ten again, all tongue-tied when speaking with Hayate, and that feeling wasn't helping her mood right then. She sidled to the left, hefting the suitcase. "We're jumping out from Suzuka-san's backyard, Fate-mama is setting up the circle outside."

Hayate nodded. "Okay. Let me—"

Vivio stepped out of Hayate's attempt to take her own suitcase, smiling crookedly. "No, I got it. It's only polite." Her smile faded, and Vivio ducked her head and walked down the hall as quickly as she could, hoping to out-pace Hayate.

No such luck—despite the fast pace, Hayate fell in beside her, hands jammed into her jacket pockets as she followed Vivio silently. Her dark hair was damp, and Vivio cast a glance at the wet wool on Hayate's shoulders—what if she caught a cold? It was below freezing outside.

"Are you sure I can't help?"

"Huh?" Oh, because Vivio had suddenly stopped moving. Vivio felt her ears burn as she realized that she had been staring at Hayate, with God-knows-what kind of expression on her face. Hayate tilted her head—adorably, Vivio noted shyly—and looked at Vivio with an odd emotion clear on her face. That clear expression surprised Vivio; normally Hayate was harder to read than that, since she'd either have a polite mask on or a smiling one, and it had always thrown Vivio for a loop. But Hayate was looking right at her, and instead of calm the older woman seemed to be deliberating something.

Vivio lowered her gaze again—she didn't want to know.

She had a sinking feeling about whatever Hayate was deliberating.

"N-No, that's not needed." Vivio started moving again, mumbling a goodbye to Falin as they passed the kitchen. She had said her respectful farewells already, and she knew that her parents wanted the time to say their final goodbyes with their old friends. "Um, aren't you going to go say goodbye?"

"I already did," Hayate responded quietly. "This morning and then just now."

"Oh." Vivio bit her lip, shifting her grip on Hayate's suitcase slightly as her fingers went numb. It wasn't insanely heavy or anything, but she didn't want to give in and start wheeling the thing. She was a healthy young person who could throw grown mages twice her size, for goodness' sake; her ego dictated that she could carry it.

They walked out the solarium door, and Vivio quickly lengthened her stride to meet her parents and Arisa-san and Suzuka-san in the centre of the paved courtyard. She set Hayate's suitcase on top of the other luggage and put her hands in her blazer jacket, trying not to shift too impatiently and ruin the farewells. Peeking at Sacred Heart's watch face, Vivio scuffed a shoe in the snow when she saw that there were still fifteen minutes to go. Her bare legs were freezing—maybe she should have worn pants instead of a skirt, but there was no way she was going to dive into her suitcase to pull out a change of clothes now.

"So…did you have fun?" Hayate asked, super-awkwardly. She seemed embarrassed at the old-person-question the moment she had said it aloud.

"Yeah," Vivio said charitably, sliding her foot back and watching the motion intently. "It was…different. And it was nice meeting Nanoha-mama's family, and spending time around where you guys grew up, and getting to go out with…" She froze, and trailed off as she felt her stomach clench at the raw emotions her memories had stirred up.

Damn it, she _can't _start crying.

It would just be humiliating.

Hayate averted her own eyes, and her breathing seemed to pick up speed. "Yes," she said quietly, her tone carrying a sad note. "It was…nice, wasn't it."

Vivio pulled in a silent, ragged breath, and held it.

Oh, that hurt.

Of all the cruel things that had ever been done to Vivio, this was probably one of the worst. And it wasn't even Hayate's intention to stab Vivio in the heart.

She waited until the twisting in her chest settled, then said lightly, "Yup, it was."

It was fine, it was fine…Vivio could get over this. In maybe about thirty years. And maybe after finding a way to avoid Hayate forever at work, despite being a squad leader—maybe she could pretend to be in the washroom every time there was a meeting. She was sure that Shamal would help her come up with a fictional disease that explained it. Or maybe Arf would help instead—the familiar had a better imagination.

Hayate's face had gone blank, and Vivio could imagine how the lieutenant-general's thoughts were grinding and churning behind her calm expression. She was probably trying to figure out how to salvage things without embarrassing both of them.

God, Vivio hated that.

Even if it hurt, she preferred that to demeaning what they had shared_._

"…Vivio—"

Her words came out wounded. "Please don't."

She could hear Hayate's hesitation.

"Hayate-chan, Vivio!" Nanoha unknowingly broke in, as she walked to the center of Fate's lightly glowing teleport circle beside them. "Ready to go?"

Neither of them said anything for a moment, causing Nanoha's cheery expression to change to confusion, before Hayate replied, "Sure."

Fate and Nanoha exchanged a short glance, then Fate lifted Bardiche to her lips. "Fate T. Harlaown on Non-Administered World #97 to the _Claudia, _requesting transfer at 11:00 hours, local time."

"**Request granted. Transport in ten seconds."**

"Bye!" Suzuka waved, standing at a safe distance away with Arisa, who looked disgruntled yet surprisingly glum at the goodbyes. "Come back and visit again! Vivio-chan, it was great getting to know you!"

"Likewise," Vivio answered, smiling a little.

"**Three," **Bardiche announced, "**Two…One."**

Vivio closed her eyes as golden light flared around them, but even with her eyes closed she couldn't stop feeling Hayate's presence, so close to her.

She needed to learn to quickly forget that presence.

To forget it all.

**O**

Hayate staggered, and felt herself collide with another body as she blinked away the spots in her vision. Wait, this looked like the inside of a ship—they were supposed to have teleported directly to Mid-Childa. She felt strong hands catch her under the arms as she tilted off-balance, and Vivio lifted her back on her feet before quickly letting go as if the contact stung.

"_**Sorry**_," Chrono's voice crackled from the _Claudia's _intercom system, apologetic. "_**There was an unexpected interference in the space nearby, so we had to cut the transport short. Don't worry, Nanoha and Fate made it through, but we're just going to wait for a few minutes before sending you two along. I apologize for the delay.**_"

"Don't worry about it, Chrono-kun," Hayate said, stepping off the teleport pad to wait. "Just let us know when to step back in."

"_**Will do. Sorry again, it won't be long**__._"

Hayate brushed her hair out of her eyes distractedly, fighting the urge to look over at her taller and silent companion. Actually, why was she fighting the urge? Boldly, Hayate turned towards Vivio, swallowing before saying, "A few more minutes added to our vacation time before getting back to work, huh?"

_God,_ Hayate lamented, _why am I so lame?_ What was with all the stupid-adult questions she was asking today?

Vivio shrugged, her entire posture exhausted. Her slumped shoulders half-hid her hands in her long, wrinkled sleeves, and she seemed engrossed in scraping away the bottom of her shoe on the ship deck. "Yeah. I only got leave until today, so I have to go in tomorrow."

"So do I," Hayate sighed, dreading the thought of her backed up desk. Rein hadn't sent her anything during her vacation, and she had resisted checking her inbox at all. Despite the capable staff that she had though, Hayate could predict the amount of overtime she'd have to put in over the next week to catch up on everything. It wasn't a pretty number.

"Reviews are coming up, huh?" Vivio said stiltedly.

Hayate made an affirmative sound. "The personnel reviews are fine…but I'm not looking forward to the program reviews. There's…lots of politics involved with that. And money. Neither of which can be dealt with expediently." She struggled to stop blabbing nervously. "And the TSAB Unified Branch conference is coming up too, and there'll be lots of committee meetings…um…and you have mid-internship exams, don't you?"

"Yeah. On the twenty-second."

"Oh. Um, it might be best…it might be best if someone else writes your review. I mean," stammered Hayate, lifting her gaze to Vivio's face but the blonde wouldn't meet her eyes. "Not that I don't want to! It's just…since we're—"

"Don't worry about it," Vivio interrupted, her mouth turned down in a defeated frown. "I…I know to keep to myself, you know, when we get back home." She had stopped fidgeting and was just grimly still. "I know that things are different there, not like…not like when we're away."

"I had meant because people know I'm friends with your mothers," Hayate said in a small voice.

"Oh." Vivio looked flustered for a second, then sighed, somehow looking even more haggard. "Okay."

"Vivio…" Hayate felt her hands shaking, and she gripped the fabric on the insides of her pockets tightly. "What…what you just said…"

Was that all? Was that it?

Vivio's cheek spasmed as she chewed at the inside of her mouth, then reluctantly, said, "I know. I'm…I'm just a teenager, and you're an adult, the same age as my mamas, and we don't think the same way about stuff like this. I know that it's strange, even if I really do like you, and it's not…it's not easy. You're my commanding officer, and you're so…so far above me. And we're like, kind of family, and there would be this weird incestuous taint that people aren't going to understand, even if we're not exactly like that. I still want…" she trailed off, her red and green eyes glazing. Then she turned her head so that they were finally looking straight at each other. "Even if I know that we…that I _want _this, I'm not a kid. I know that life isn't as simple as just wanting things," Vivio finished, with more weariness than women five times her age. "And besides, it's not like…it's not like…" She shook her head, lifting her shoulders and letting them fall.

Hayate could finish that for her—she could tell from the hopelessness in Vivio's eyes.

_It's not like you love me too._

That's what Vivio didn't say.

It's why Vivio could let this go, despite it clearly breaking her heart with every second they stood next to each other.

But Vivio hadn't mentioned all the things that Hayate saw stacked between them.

At fifteen, Vivio had so many other chances in life for love—people who weren't embellished with the glorified memories of a childhood crush.

Love and commitment meant different things to someone who hasn't experienced the exhausting duration of either.

She didn't understand how much a reputation meant in life, because she's never had to suffer from the dark side of one.

All those things that Hayate saw and that placed glass barriers between her and Vivio's implied declaration of love.

And…Hayate didn't _know._

She couldn't, because Vivio was too young to say the words and too wise to say them now, when no one would take her seriously.

Not knowing, that was the terrible part. The uncertainty chewed away at all the confidence and faith that Hayate might have had.

She felt like a coward for letting it do that.

"_**The storm passed, we're ready for you now**__,_" Chrono's voice appeared again. His tone was warm as he said, "_**It was my pleasure having you on board, even for a short time. Thirty seconds until teleport."**_

"Time to go," Vivio said, half-crestfallen, half-relieved. One step of her long legs placed her back on the teleport pad, the white light shining up beneath her.

Hayate stared at Vivio desperately, drinking in all the little things she normally missed. The way that her hair was pulled back in an off-centre high ponytail, mixing Nanoha's and Signum's hairstyles together, or the clear mark of Fate's understated and neat taste in clothing evident in Vivio's blouse and blazer choice. The thin, pale scar on her knee just below her skirt-line from a few too many energetic falls, or the ever-present bruises on her knuckles from the job she loved.

This was a girl who adored her odd family and who loved life in general, taking its hits and getting up determinedly each time. This was a young woman who was as good and faithful and earnest as the Strike Team oath that she had swore when she had gotten her badge, at a job that she had proudly earned for herself.

This was someone who liked Hayate enough to go grocery shopping with her and to give her delicate, perfect flowers. Someone who would toss out her nervously prepared plans in order to cheer up someone's day, and smile even as her heart was being broken.

This was Vivio.

Vivio.

The teleport pad glowed brighter, signalling its imminent activation. Vivio was looking at Hayate with an alarmed expression, starting to reach out to pull the older woman in since Hayate seemed to be frozen there.

Hayate locked eyes with Vivio, making the younger girl freeze mid-motion.

Neither of them noticed the tingle nor the light of the teleport pad as Hayate stepped forward once, twice, until she had stepped onto the circle right up in front of Vivio.

All Hayate could see were the depths of Vivio's candid eyes, and then all she could feel was the silkiness of Vivio's hair tangled in her fingers.

Then nothing but the soft warmth of her lips as Hayate kissed her, genuine truth in every touch.

**O**

"_I love you."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: And so ends "Prerogative of the Brave"…but not the end of Hayate x Vivio! "Prerogative of the Brave" isn't an end, after all, but just the beginning. That line, while cheesy, is nevertheless true ^_-. There are many more Files stories that take place after this story, written by myself, Shigan, Extrinsical, and a few others. Look forward to their appearance on soon! <strong>_

**_The stories will all be listed in chronological order on my _profile page_, even the ones that I didn't write myself ^_^._**

_**I wanted to thank the friendly gang who have never ceased to support me as I wrote this story, and kept my enthusiasm going when I was tearing my hair out when Hayate or Vivio wouldn't do what I needed them to do as I wrote. You guys are the best! And a special thanks to DezoPenguin, for patiently reading draft after draft of my chapters (sometimes even multiples of the same chapter!).**_

_**And of course, thank you readers for sticking with me for this story's run, and for reading this crack pairing that no one ever thought would amount to anything. Your reviews, story alerts, and favourites tell me that you guys have come to love Hayate x Vivio as much as I have, or at least are satisfactorily entertained by them =). I hope you enjoyed this story and I hope you enjoy all the others.**_


End file.
